Beautiful Yet Deadly
by Inkcrafter
Summary: This was a request from Mrs. BumbleBee! Wrote it for her cuz she's just too darn sweet! Vector Sigma gave Jack a gift. Now poor Jack is stuck as a femme-like mech, with Knockout, Breakdown and other 'cons flirting with him! Poor Jack! Warning, has yaoi! Don't like? Then don't read!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is for Mrs. Bumblebee, go thank her for the story idea! Okey, did you thank M.B.B? Good! Enjoy~!**_

**Autobot Base, Jack's POV**

Everyone crowded around Optimus, all overjoyed to see the Prime. While everyone talked happily to eachother and to Optimus, I grabbed my clothes and went into one of the back rooms to change.

After making sure the door was locked, I pulled off the heavy space suit and put it aside carefully, knowing that if it wasn't in top condition that Agent Fowler would be in deep trouble.

Once it was off, I looked down at myself. Then nearly had a heart attack.

Acid green markings twisted all over me, up my chest and down my legs and arms. I felt feverish, and was sweating as well.

I hurridly pulled on my clothes, and made sure the markings were hidden.

I wasn't going to ruin the happy moment everyone was experiencing outside of the room. I'd worry about the markings later, and no one would notice my sweating.

Picking up the space suit, I went back out into the main room of the silo. Everyone had calmed down, and all were milling about. But they were all still excited quite a bit. Miko was slamming out a song on her guitar, while Raf and 'Bee danced to the music. Even Ratchet was in a surprisingly happy mood, and for once wasn't grumbling about the music.

"Hey Jack! Where'd ya go?" Miko asked, loud enough for me to hear her over the music.

"Changing." I replied, going over to Agent Fowler and handing him the space suit with a smile of thanks. Fowler nodded as he took it and, giving a parting wave to everyone, left the silo.

I smiled as I went to stand on the cement deck, and I leaned on the railing while I watched everyone.

"Jack."

I looked over to Optimus, smiling.

"Yeah?"

"I wished to thank you for what you've done. You've proven yourself yet again to be a worthy ally, and a true friend of the Autobots. You showed yourself far braver then many others in this galaxy, and were a light in what has truely been our darkest time. So I take the chance now to thank you."

I smiled up at Optimus, feeling my heart swell with pride.

"You don't need to thank me, Optimus. You're important, not to just the 'bots, me, Raf, Miko, even my mom! We're like a family, and family helps family." I said confidently.

Optimus looked slightly surprised, but then gave a small, gentle smile. He nodded in thanks before turning to look at the monitor with Ratchet.

I started towards the stairs, but stumbled in surprise when a wave of white hot heat flashed over me.

I fell into darkness.

**3rd POV**

Everyone turned to look in shock as a loud thumping came.

Jack tumbled down the stairs from the deck, unconious.

"Jack!"

Everyone ran over to the teen as he came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. Arcee knelt down, reaching forward to make sure Jack was uninjured.

The raven haired teen was sweating, breathing heavily and he was trembling uncontrolibly.

"Arcee, bring him to the medbay, now!" Ratchet ordered as he went quickly to the medbay. The femme followed the orders, quickly yet gently lifting Jack and running into the medbay.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, stay out here with Ms. Darby, Miko and Rafael." Optimus said to the last two 'bots. 'Bee began to argue, but a stern look from Optimus silenced his complaints, and the Prime quickly went into the medbay.

"Lay him there." Ratchet said, waving a hand at one of the large berths. Arcee nodded, softly setting her partner onto the Autobot sized medical berth.

Ratchet ran a few quick scans over the human, then frowned. He reached forward, gently removing Jack's shirt.

All three 'bots were stunned.

Twisting, Cybertronian runes twisted across Jack's chest and arms, and were slowly creeping up the raven haired teen's neck. They glowed an acidic green, an Jack was starting to tremble even harder.

"Ratchet. What is happening?" Optimus asked as the medbot quickly hooked Jack up to several machines.

"Vector Sigma seems to have placed a large amount of energy into Jack. His...His heart is being encased by a spark." Ratchet replied, voice slightly shakey. Arcee kneeled beside the berth, watching helplessly as her partner sweated heavily and trembled terribly.

"Will he be alright?" Optimus demanded.

Ratchet was silent for a few moments, looking over the data that appeared on the medical monitor. He then sighed, relieved.

"Yes. It seems that it is simply a difficult process, and might be making a few slight physical changes. But he will survive. Now, both of you out! And don't give me that look Arcee, I'm the medical officer here, and that means I am more then capable of taking care of Jack, now out!"

**Later, Jack's POV**

I woke up slowly, my whole body felt like it was on fire, and everything ached.

I slowly opened my eyes, and found myself staring at the ceiling. It took me a moment, but I finally remembered what happened, and quickly sat up.

The world seemed to spin for a few minutes, but I was able to firmly place my feet on the ground, I then stood.

Wait a second.

I had been sitting on a berth.

A _Cybertronian sized_ berth.

I looked around quickly. Everything was normal sized to me, but I'd been in the medbay before, _everything_ was Autobot sized. I looked around, my eyes landing on a large piece of metal.

I ran over to it, then lifted it in my hands and looked at myself.

I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

Everyone looked up in shock as a loud scream came from the medbay and there was a clang of metal hitting the ground. They recognized the scream as Jack's. Arcee stood quickly, grabbing June while Bulk got Raf and Miko.

'Bee was the first to enter the medbay, but stopped in his tracks and chirped in alarm.

An Autobot stood in the medbay, backing away from a large piece of metal in alarm. They were only slightly taller than Arcee, and very lean. His or her armor was white and acid green, with black glass lining his or her plating. Their face as young, thin, and had full metal lips and stormy blue-grey optics. More inclined for speed, they had long legs and small wings like 'Bee himself had.

It looked like a femme, and 'Bee found his face plates heating due to the very attractive 'bot.

Everyone else entered behind 'Bee, and they as well all stopped in alarm while the new 'bot looked up at them in surprise.

Bulk, too, found himself in awe at the 'bot. It took a moment for everyone to realize it wasn't a femme, but a mech. The mech looked at them with pleading optics, and everyone was shocked when it spoke, in _Jack's voice_.

"Guys, what happend?"

Everyone was shocked, and everything was silent until Arcee murmured in shock.

"Jack?"

The mech nodded, his trembling lessend until it was nonexistant.

"Y-yeah. Arcee...what happend? Why a-am I an Autobot?" Jack asked shakily. His voice was the same as before, but had a tinge to it like voices on the radio.

Ratchet quickly made everyone move, and forced Jack to sit down.

"Stay there. You're not used to this body, and Bulkhead already breaks enough things as it is."

"Hey!" Bulk said, slightly offended. Jack laughed slightly, and did as the old medbot told him.

Miko, Raf and June all stood on the berth, examining Jack as were the 'bots. He looked a _lot_ like a femme, the only few indications showing him to be a mech were the flat chest plating, slightly broader shoulders, his voice and his face, which still held traces of his masculinity (Lol, I probably spelled that totally wrong XD)

"Hold still, I need to get a clear scan." Ratchet said to Jack. The young 'bot nodded, deciding to avoid Ratchet's wrath. Jack felt a tangling sensation go through him, making the already uncomfortable situation near unbarible.

"Ratchet, you said there might be _SLIGHT_ physical changes, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but a whole change in race definetely isn't slight!" Arcee snapped, moving to stand next to Jack.

Ratchet glared at the blue femme.

"All the data pointed to such, I have never seen anything like this before..."

Arcee moved to go over to the medbot, but Jack grabbed her hand. Looking back, the blue femme realized that it wasn't the best time to argue, her partner needed her. Jack was looking at her with pleading optics, and while most of him had stopped trembling, his hands had not.

Arcee gave Jack a reassuring smile, sqeezing his hand comfortingly.

Miko suddenly began to laugh, and everyone looked at her quizicly.

"Dude, ya look almost like a girl!" Miko said, doubling over as her laughter increased.

Jack scowled at the girl, while Bulkhead lifted the girl.

"Miko, c'mon, don't say that kind of thing! Jack's going through a lot, and he doesn't need anyone else adding to it." Bulk scolded gently. Miko pouted, but remained silent, and Jack gave Bulkhead a grateful look.

"Well, until I can find a way to reverse this, if that's even possible, Jack will just have to make do with his current form." Ratchet finally stated, bringing everyones attention back to him. Everyone nodded, and Jack looked down.

When Ratchet had said 'if at all possible', his heart...or, spark, now, had dropped. What if there was no way to reverse the change? He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of being a femme-like mech for the rest of his life.

"But where will I stay? I definetly can't go home with mom, so I have to stay here, but where?" Jack finally asked. Optimus thought the question over for a moment, then spoke.

"Until we are able to create your own personal quarters, you may share Bumblebee's quarters."

Jack turned to 'Bee.

"That would be great! If you don't mind, that is?" Jack said, smiling brightly to the yellow 'bot.

'Bee felt his face plates once again heat at the smile that graced the attractive mech's face, but nodded.

**"Yes, perfectly fine with me!"** 'Bee chirped. Jack's features changed to show shock.

"Hey, I can understand you now!"

Jack then beamed, his optics lit with joy.

"Now I will be able to know what you're saying! That's great!" Jack exclaimed, still smiling as he released Arcee's hand and stood. The small wings on his back were twitching slightly, the sensitive nodes and sensory already picking up traces of heat signatures unconciously.

"Think you could show me the way now? Then we won't have to do it later." Jack said, and 'Bee happily agreed, turning and leading the way to his quarters.

**Later, Jack's POV**

I smiled as my mom left base, Miko and Raf waving from the back window.

After being shown the way to 'Bee's room, I'd been trying to get used to my new form. I would trip now and then, but still held my previous sense of balance, but I was much stronger (let's just say, I got the famous 'I needed that' yell from Ratchet).

Now I was starting to get used to how my 'wings' would shift unconciously. 'Bee had explained that they were sensitive to climate changes and heat signatures, agreeing that it was sometimes strange to feel the small shifting now and then.

I looked around, then decided to go and sit on the floor, next to the groundbridge.

Once I sat, I felt my whole body relax, and my small wings pressed close to me easily, and I was surprised that it wasn't uncomfortable to lean my back against the wall.

I tiped my head back, letting it rest on the wall as well, and my optics shut. I let out a small, content sigh as I listened to the sounds of the other 'bots. It was strange to be in base without my mom or Miko or Raf, and it was quiet without Miko around, but the quiet was a welcome relief.

"Hey Jack."

I opened my optics and lifted my head away from the wall, looking over and giving a small sound of recognition. Bulk laughed.

"How you holdin' up?"

I gave him a tired smile, pushing myself off the floor to stand and look up at the wrecker.

"I'm fine. A little tired, still really confused, but fine." I replied, touched that he'd asked. Bulk smiled in return.

"Glad to hear, you seem to be handling this a lot better than we all thought."

I laughed.

"While Miko would be excited and Raf would panic, me? I just go with it. I've been through so much crazyness when I first met you all, this actually isn't so extreme." I replied, stretching my arms above my head and yawning. Bulkhead laughed.

"I guess you're right." He said before walking off to talk with 'Bee and Arcee. I smiled, watching the three of them chat for a few moments. I then decided I'd had enough excitement for the day and headed off to 'Bee's quarters.

As I settled down, I hoped that soon I'd have my own quarters. I didn't like feeling like a bother.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I'm glad you like the story so far! And don't forget to thank Mrs. Bumblebee! You rock B.B!**_

**Autobot Base, Jack's POV**

**"Ja~ack! C'mon Jack, Optimus wants to see you! Jack!"**

I grumbled, unwilling to wake up. Deciding there was an easy way to solve this, I pulled a hand back, then punched upward, hard.

There was a chirping yelp of alarm and a thud, followed by a clicking and chirping that was a Cybertronian's groan of pain.

**"Ow...Frag, you've got a great right hook...Jack, c'mon!"**

I then recognized 'Bee's voice, and I turned over in the small berth I was on, opening one optic to glare down at 'Bee, who was on the floor.

"'Bee? Slag, I'm trying to sleep." I mumbled as 'Bee got up. He gave a laugh before gently grabbing my arm and started to try and pull me up. I groaned, trying to make him release my arm.

**"Jack, you need to get up, lazy aft! Optimus wants to talk to you, and Ratchet wants to make sure everythings okay with you!"**

I blinked blearily up at 'Bee, taking a minute to register his words, then I sighed. He released my arms while I swung my legs off the berth. I yawned widely, stretching my arms above my head before I stood. I stumbled a little, but 'Bee caught me, and laughed. I glared at him, he then let go of my shoulders once I was steady, and I took off towards the main room, leaving him behind.

**3rd POV**

Everybody looked up as Jack walked into the room, looking quite angry.

"Jack, have a good recharge?" Arcee asked as the slender mech went to stand with her. Jack sighed with irritation.

"Well, I _was_ until 'Bee decided to wake me up." Jack replied, rubbing his face tiredly. 'Bee then entered the room, still rubbing his lower face plates.

"'Bee? What happend?" Bulkhead asked, going over to his yellow friend.

**"I tried to wake Jack up. He's got one slag of a punch!"** 'Bee replied. Everyone gave Jack surprised looks, and the teen 'bot shrugged.

"I didn't realize it was him, I figured it was an easy solution." Jack said shortly before turning to Optimus.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

Optimus nodded.

"Yes, but I believe it would be best for Ratchet to check you over and for you to have some energon first. We will talk later."

Jack nodded before going over to Ratchet, who was finishing up on the main monitor. The teen 'bot leaned forward slightly.

"Do you want to check me over now?" Jack asked, smiling at the medbot. Ratchet glanced over at Jack, and couldn't help but let a ghost of a smile cross his features.

"Go wait in the medbay, I'll be there in a klick."

Jack nodded, going into the medbay and sitting down on one of the medical berths. He looked at himself in one of the large metal instruments.

Miko was right, he looked a _lot_ like a femme.

Jack jumped when Ratchet came in with a tired sigh.

"Alright, just need a couple scans and run a few tests. Then we'll see about getting you some energon."

Jack nodded, relaxing while Ratchet began taking scans. He was deep in thought when Ratchet finished the scans and began hooking Jack up to a couple machines.

"Just keep still. It'll feel a little strange, but it will only take a few moments." Ratchet said. Jack nodded, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling, still thinking.

A few momments of discomfort and Jack was free to move about while Ratchet got a cube of energon. Jack milled about the medbay, only to stop in front of a wide, metal instrument.

He lifted a slim hand to touch the metal as he stared at his reflection sadly.

How could his life have become so crazy? Or at least, craz_ier_.

"Here Jack, drink it all, but slowly. It might taste a little strong, but you'll get used to it quick enough." Ratchet assured as he handed a cube of energon to Jack.

The lean 'bot inspected the cube for a moment, wings twitching as they picked up Ratchet's heat signature. He then lifted the cube to his lips and took a small sip of the glowing blue liquid.

Ratchet was right, it was strong.

Ratchet chuckled slightly as Jack made a face, glossa sticking out for a moment as he tried to get the strange taste out of his mouth.

"You may dislike it now, but you'll grow use to it, now go on. I have work to do, and you need to speak with Optimus. And remember, drink _all_ of it, or I swear, I'll-"

Jack laughed, nodding.

"Alright Ratchet, you're the doc!" Jack said, offering Ratchet a smile before heading out into the main room of the silo, taking another bit of energon.

He went over to the others, who Optimus was speaking with quietly. Wedging his way in between Arcee and Bulkhead, he grinned up at Optimus.

"Hey, what're you guys talking about?"

Bulk, Arcee and 'Bee chuckled while Optimus smiled softly, then Arcee and Bulk moved slightly, making more room for Jack.

"Jack, is Ratchet done checking your systems?"

Jack nodded in reply to the Prime, lifting the energon cube in his hand a little as evidence of his clean bill of health. Optimus nodded in return.

"We were speaking of who will be taking you to recieve your vehicle mode. Once you are finished with your energon, Arcee and Bulkhead will take you."

Jack nodded, taking another swig of energon.

"Alright, but we might be gone awhile...not sure how quickly I'll learn to go into alt mode." Jack replied, giving an apologetic look to Arcee and Bulk, who smiled in return.

"Time isn't a problem for us, we've got plenty to spare." Arcee replied while Optimus went, activating the groundbridge.

Jack smiled, nodding.

"Alright, lets go."

**?, later, Jack's POV**

I sighed as I lay on the ground, arms folded behind me as a make shift pillow for my head.

It had been difficult to learn how to scan my alt mode and transform, but I'd eventually got it, chosing a Ferrari California.

Now Bulk, Arcee and I were relaxing at the top of the canyon, the two of them chatting while I stared at the sky and daydreamed.

I jumped when Arcee suddenly spoke to me.

"You know, now that you have an alt, Optimus might let you come with us on our next recon."

I grinned at her and Bulk.

"Yeah, that would be great." I replied tiredly. I looked back at the sky, and gave a muffled yawn, which didn't pass unnoticed.

"C'mon, we should get back to base, the sun's about to start setting anyway."

I looked at Arcee with dissapointment.

"Do we really have to? Can't we just stay here a little longer?"

Arcee paused, thinking it over. She then looked at Bulk, who shrugged, Arcee then sighed.

"Fine, a little longer, but then we have to head back."

"Sounds good." I replied cheerfully before sitting up.

I watched the sun as it began to blaze orange, starting to paint the sky with different hues.

All in all, it was a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

Jack yawned as he entered the main room of the silo, stretching his arms above his head.

The lean 'bot went to stand next to Arcee, smiling at his partner as she offered him some of her energon, which he accepted, taking a single gulp before handing it back to the femme.

"Something wrong?" Arcee asked, noticing Jack's sour look. The white, green and black 'bot shrugged, blinking tiredly. Then 'Bee came in, again rubbing his face plates, and everyone laughed.

"Again? I thought yesterday you learned that Jack wasn't a morning person." Arcee said to 'Bee.

**"Well, I didn't think it would happen again! Slag, he really does have a great punch..."** 'Bee replied, earning everyone's laughter once again.

Arcee then looked at her partner.

"You really should stop doing that, I don't know how long poor 'Bee can last." She commented as she took a swig of energon. Jack shrugged again before closing his optics and leaning back completely against the wall, resting.

"Hey, we're going on recon today, Optimus says you can come, you up for it?"

Stormy blue-grey optics snapped to Arcee, and Jack grinned.

"Yeah, I'd love to. Though I don't think I'd be much help." He replied, and Arcee smiled.

"Well, while we get the energon, you could keep an optic on Raf and Miko." Bulk suggested, to which everyone nodded their approvel.

"I can do that, I've had to chase after Miko since the start anyway." Jack said, chuckling.

**?, Later, Jack's POV**

After we'd gone through the ground bridge, Optimus suggested we go scout ahead. I knew that he really wanted to just make sure Miko and Raf were a safe distance away from where he and the others would be blasting, but I didn't mind having to be the 'baby-sitter'.

We'd found a nice place to rest. It was in a clearing, surrounded mostly by the forest, but there was a large cliff at the back, that had a nice waterfall that went over it and dropped into the lake at the foot of the cliff.

Miko and Raf chatted, played and laughed while going along the edge of the water, sometimes resting and dipping their feet in the water. I sat close by, back resting against a tree, while I kept an eye on the two of them and allowed my proximity scanners roam lazily across the forest. Though I was very alert, despite my lax position, and was paying extra attention to my scanners, in case of 'cons.

"Hey Jack!"

I looked down at Miko, who stood next to me, smiling before offering her a hand to stand on. I lifted her to eye level.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Is it fun? You know, bein' an Autobot?" She asked, grinning at me. I pondered the question for a moment.

"Well, it's kinda cool, I guess. But it'd be a lot nicer if I didn't look so much like...well, y'know."

She grinned slyly.

"If you didn't look like a girl?"

I scowled at her, setting her back down on the ground.

"Yeah, now go on, we'll have to get back soon." I chided, using a finger to nudge her towards the direction of Raf. She pouted, but went off back to talk with our 12 year old friend.

But then I straitend as my scanners caught two, fast approaching signatures.

Decepticons.

I quickly stood, and scooped up Raf and Miko, who gave muffled protests as I quickly shifted into my alt, the top back and allowing them to land safely in the front seats.

I was glad I'd chosen a hard top convertable.

I quickly closed the top and sped off, but the two 'cons had noticed my signature, and were setting chase. I quickly set pedal to the metal, and raced off, with them hot on my trail.

"W-w-woah! Jack!" Miko giggled out while she and Raf were jostled around.

"Sorry guys, but there are some 'cons! I gotta get you both to safety." I quickly replied, adjusting my mirrors to see who was after us.

It was Knockout and Breakdown.

Scrap.

I made a quick turn, and while they skidded into the tree's, I quickly went to another cliff side. I looked around, finding a small alcove hidding behind some bushes.

"Go hide in there, now!" I ordered, flashing my head lights momentarily at the spot. Miko and Raf clambered out, crawling into the dark alcove just before Knockout and Breakdown skidded up behind me, shifting.

"Well, I didn't hear anything about a new Autobot. This _is_ quite a shock." Knockout teased.

I quickly shifted, and turned to face Knockout and Breakdown.

They looked...shocked, to say the least.

**3rd POV**

Knockout and Breakdown hadn't expected to come face-to-face with a very attractive, slim 'bot.

Jack's white metal gleamed in the sunlight, and the black, tinted glass along his armor glinted with the shifting shadows.

Soon, the 'cons gathered their barings, and Knockout's features became rather...seductive.

"Well, hello there." He murmured, voice sultry. Jack blinked in surprise, and behind the bushes, Miko had to slap a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing boistrously.

"I don't think we've met, I'd remember someone as fine as you." Knockout said, and Jack's brows rose in shock and embarrassment. Breakdown grinned.

"Even though I have only one good optic...Primus. Why do the 'bots get all the good ones?" Breakdown asked, more to himself.

_'Do these guys seriously think I'm a femme?'_ Jack asked himself incredulously.

Knockout and Breakdown moved forward, and Jack deepend his fighting stance.

"Sorry, but I'm not exactly into other guys." Jack hissed out venemously. Both 'cons were surprised that Jack was not a femme, but rather a mech. But then bother smirked once again.

"A mech? I haven't seen one with such a nice frame in eons." Breakdown said, causing Jack's face plates to heat up as his level of embarrassment rose.

Knockout stopped at Jack side, and reached forward, using a finger to turn Jack's head to look at him.

"So, what's your name?"

"As if I'd tell you!" Jack snarled, kicking K.O square in the chasis and sending him back a couple dozen feet. While Jack faced the red mech, Breakdown took the chance to admire the veiw of Jack's aft.

Knockout chuckled as he regained his bearings.

"Fiesty, I like it." He said, and Breakdown made a sound of agreement. Jack nearly swallowed his own glossa.

With a quick twist he kicked Breakdown, then slammed into Knockout, sending the red mech stumble. Jack quickly shifted into alt mode, letting Miko and Raf climb in before he raced off, leaving the two 'cons in his dust.

Miko finally gave into her laughter, and Raf was grinning, letting free a few small laughs of his own.

"Guys." Jack groaned as he wove around the forest.

"Sorry Jack." Raf said while Miko wipped away a few tears as her laughter began to die down.

"You guys have to promise you won't tell _anyone_ about what happend." Jack pleaded.

"Aw! But that was hilarious!" Miko complained, while Raf gave her a look.

"Miko, please! Besides, who'd believe that Knockout and Breakdown were...you know..."

"Hitting on you?" Miko suplied. Jack winced internaly.

"Yeah. Miko, don't tell anyone, please! For me?"

Miko pondered it for a moment, then sighed.

"Fine, I promise."

"Me too." Raf added. Jack gave a small, relieved sigh.

"Good. Thank you, you guys."

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

"Scrap, that mech was just so...slag." Breakdown murmured as he and Knockout entered the empty medbay.

"Just so...what? Fiesty? Completely irresistible? So attractive that you wish you could just frag him?" Knockout questioned. Breakdown nodded.

"With an aft like that, it's understandable." Knockout replied, smirking as he lifted a datapad and began to skim over the information.

Breakdown chuckled.

"So it isn't just me?"

"Not by a long shot."

**Autobot Base, Jack's POV**

I sighed as I left the medbay.

After the run-in with K.O and Breakdown, Ratchet had insisted that he make sure everything was in working order.

Though the only thing that had been wounded was my pride, not that I told him or the others.

I sighed as I lay on the berth that had been set up for me in 'Bee's room. I still couldn't believe that Knockout and Breakdown had actually hit on me.

Why me?

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to say, to both Mrs.B.B and my readers, that I am SOOOO sorry for not posting yesterday. I was super busy and never got any chances to write. So, enjoy this chap!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Autobot Base, Jack's POV**

I laughed as Miko exclaimed in joy, jumping up to stand on the couch while she and Bulk watched a monster truck rally on T.V.

It'd been about a week since the...uh...'run in' with Knockout and Breakdown. Good to their word, Raf and Miko told no one, but Miko was finding it rather hard.

"Jack."

I jumped slightly before turning to look at Optimus, who stood by the monitor. I smiled, going over to him.

"Do you need something?"

He nodded.

"Ratchet has found a new energon signal, but a scouting party must go and secure the area. Do you wish to come with me?"

I grinned up at him.

"Yeah! It'll be nice to get out of base for awhile!" I replied joyfully. Optimus smiled slightly, nodding, then turned to Ratchet, who started up the groundbridge.

"See you guys later!" I called over to the others, waving before entering the groundbridge behind Optimus.

When we exited the 'bridge, we were in a large, dark cavern. I looked around in awe at the minerals that glimmered in the rock walls as I followed Optimus, who chuckled at my curiousity.

"So, how far's the energon signal?" I asked as I went to walk in front of him.

"Not far, but we will be out of comunication range." He replied calmly.

I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled.

"We should be okay, right? If anything happens, one of us can just come back here, get in range and comlink Ratchet." I said. Optimus nodded once before a comfortable silence fell over us, our footsteps echoing through the long, large cavern.

I gaped when we got to the end. The sight was amazing.

Energon crystals littered the cavern walls that streched high above us. The crystals glowwed bright blue, and made me grin joyfully.

But something was off...

I yelped in protest when Optimus suddenly shoved me aside. A klik later a missle exploded where both Optimus and I had stood moments before.

"Th-thanks." I said, as his arm changed into a gun. He meerly nodded as vehicons jumped down from their hiding places far above us. I quickly turned so that Optimus and I were back to back, and I lifted my arms, ready to fight.

One vehicon lunged at me, but I moved, slamming my foot into the 'cons chasis and sending it flying backwards. Another came at me, this one I punched, making it stumble back and cause a domino effect.

I spared a glance at Optimus, glad to see he was holding his own as well.

The fight lasted a long time, Optimus taking them down with his gun, and I with my hands.

I don't think anyone could've known that the 'cons were already mining the cavern.

The last few 'cons made a run for it, and Optimus, telling me to stay put, set chase.

I jumped when I heard a pained groan, and I slowly, carefully walked towards the sound.

Breakdown was pinned down my the boulders, energon leaking slugishly from under the stone. My optics widend, and I quickly moved forward, starting to pull the obstructions off of him.

I knew I should have left him, but I just couldn't. No one, not even a 'con, deserves to be crushed and killed.

He looked up at me in surprise, but I avoided his gaze, instead focusing on the boulders.

"Why are-ngh! You h-helping me?" He asked, flinching as the weight began to bear down upon him again. I shrugged as I managed to remove another boulder.

"Does it really matter?" I grunted as I pushed another off of him.

He smirked.

"I g-guess not. Specially not when I'm being helped by such a fine lookin' mech."

I glared at him.

"Keep talking like that, and I'll leave you under these." I replied sharply, allowing the boulder in my hands to press back down on him slightly.

"Alright! Alright! I get it! Don't talk to the pretty Autobot while being killed by boulders! Now get me out of here!" He said quickly.

I smirked.

"That's what I thought."

"Jack?"

I turned to look over my shoulder, Optimus stood at the mouth of the cave he'd followed the 'cons through, staring at me in confusion.

"Optimus." I said, surprised as I moved slightly to show him the trapped 'con. Optimus rose a single brow.

"Well, I couldn't just leave him here. No one should have to die like this." I explained hesitantly. Optimus was silent for a moment, then moved forward. I grinned before turning back to Breakdown.

It didn't take long for Optimus and I to free him, and we both moved back, thinking he'd attack, but we were surprised when he meerly stood and asked for a groundbridge through his comlink. He then turned to smirk at us.

"Thanks. See you around, specially you." He said, directing the last of the sentance to me. I scowled, crossing my arms. He chuckled, then reached into his subspace, pulling out a strange device and tossing it to me. I caught it, thanking any higher being that I was given good reflexes.

I examined it, then looked up at Breakdown, confused.

"Keep that, why don't ya." He said before turning and going through the 'bridge.

I blinked in surprise, then looked back down at the small...thing. Optimus came forward, and I held it up for him to clearly see. His face showed mild surprise.

"These have quardinates for a small energon vein." He murmured, before turning as our 'bridge to base appeared.

"Ratchet will have to examine it, but this could be usefull...Come, it's time for us to return."

I nodded as I handed the device to him, then quickly sprinted through the portal.

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

Jack awoke the next morning to Arcee, shaking him awake. She ducked as Jack, still dazed with sleep, punched at her.

"Jack, time to get up. C'mon, stop being such a lazt aft." Arcee said softly as she coaxed the slender mech to sit up.

Jack blinked at her blearily, then yawned.

"'Morning 'Cee." He mumbled. The femme smiled.

"Hey, have a good stasis?"

"Yeah, did you need somethin'?" Jack replied, smiling at his partner.

"Ratchet wants to do a follow-up on your systems check." She replied, watching Jack as he stood slowly. Jack idly nodded and stumbled out of the room.

He was _not_ a morning person, not in the slightest.


	6. Chapter 6

**?, 3rd POV**

A white, green and black car raced down a dirt road as it was pelted with large drops of rain.

Of course Jack had decided to take a drive alone right before a huge thunderstorm. Now the human-turned-'bot was seeking desperately for shelter while mud splashed up to stain his armor.

Jack gave a sigh of relief as he spotted a cave in a cliffside, and quickly drove into the dry shelter, shifting and staring down at himself.

He dripped grime and mud, as well as water. His once gleaming armor was damp, and Jack shivered as the cold air set in.

"Now I understand why I need this." Jack muttered as he reached into his subspace, pulling out a Cybertronian sized rag that Ratchet had advised him to keep.

Jack stood at the mouth of the cave, holding the rag out to be soaked in the rain, which didn't take long at all. He then moved away, back into the cave, he sat down, and began to rub away the mud.

He didn't notice the two pairs of red, glowing optics watching him.

Jack cursed under his breath has he tried to reach his mud drenched wings, failing miserably.

"Fr-frag! How am I gonna explain this?" Jack asked the still air.

"You won't have to."

Jack yelped in surprise and fear, leaping to his feet and stumbling back.

Knockout and Breakdown chuckled as Jack took a fighting stance. Moving forward, knockout took the rag from Jack while Breakdown pulled one out from his own subspace.

"Relax, we just want to help." Knockout said.

Jack glared, only easing his stance slightly.

"Sorry if I don't believe you _'con_." He hissed venemously. Again, the two 'cons chuckled before Knockout took Jack's shoulder and made him sit, his back facing them.

Jack jumped in surprise when Knockout and Breakdown began to aid him in cleaning his wings.

"What...Why are you guys helping me?"

Knockout smirked.

"Why not? No one so beautiful deserves to have mud all over their paint job."

Jack glared at Knockout, using a hand to slam a fist againt his knee plating painfully hard. The red mech winced, but surprisingly, didn't say a word.

Breakdown chuckled.

"Told you he didn't take kindly to talkin' to us." He said to Knockout, who glared in return.

"It's more the fact that whenever you guys open your mouths, you spout out cheesy pick-up lines." Jack replied sharply, taking the rag back from K.O and standing.

"And like I said, I'm not into other mechs, _especially_ 'cons."

Jack then moved to the mouth of the cave, wondering if it would be worth getting dirty all over again to escape the cave and two 'cons. He leaned against the cave wall, arms crossed. He then spoke.

"Why'd you give me those quardinates?"

Both mech's behind him blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"You heard me, why did you give me those quardiantes to an energon vein?" Jack repeated, looking over his shoulder at K.O and Breakdown, frowning when he saw them looking at his aft.

Turning, he leaned his back on the wall and ruining the 'good view' that the 'cons had. Breakdown sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Eh, figured you could make use of it. 'Sides, wouldn't do me any good if you ran out of energon and just rusted up." He explained, smirking as he was given another glare.

"What do you mean it wouldn't do you any good? You'd have one less enemy."

"Well, so would you if you'd just left me under those boulders. 'Sides, I have a goal and you're part of it." He replied, and Jack raised a brow.

"Yeah? And what exactly is this 'goal'?" Jack asked, turning and striding forward, hands on his hips as he glared accusingly.

Breakdown shrugged in reply while Knockout was asking for a groundbridge.

"Doesn't matter right now, does it." The 'con replied as a 'bridge flashed into existence. He turned with one last smirk, entering thr vortex with a wave of parting.

Knockout stood at the mouth of the 'bridge, but stopped, turning to Jack. He tossed something to Jack, who caught it easily. He looked at Knockout questioningly, but the red mech simply winked.

"See you later."

He then entered the vortex, and it closed behind him.

Jack looked back down at the object in his hands, wondering what the hell was with K.O and Breakdown and why they were giving him things.

The object was a clear, shimering, crystal orb that bobbed up and down, suspended in the middle of large golden rings as large as Jack's hand. It was beautiful, Jack had to admit, as he stared at the clear orb that glittered with the faint glow of blue from inside it.

Jack studied it for a moment longer, then sighed, putting it into his subspace along with the rag.

He decided he'd rather not bring up his encounter with Knockout and Breakdown, or he'd never be let out of base alone again.

And Jack wanted to have some alone time now and again.

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

"Knockout, Breakdown! Where have you both been?"

Both mechs flinched before looking up at Megatron.

"L-Lord Megatron! Ah...We...Well, you see, my liege we were-"

"We were collecting information on the new Autobot." Breakdown cut in.

Everyone in the control room turned to look at the two mech's in surprise, they'd had yet to learn of the new 'bot, and their curiousity was now roused.

"A new Autobot? And when, pray tell, were you going to inform me of this?" Megatron demanded. This time, Knockout was ready.

"We weren't sure if he was truely an Autobot, or a neutral. We decided to not bother you until we were sure." Knockout lied. He then quickly projected a holoform with a detailed analysis and full image of Jack.

Megatron was surprised, as were all others in the room. The attractive, slender mech, it seemed, was not only deemed frag-worthy by Knockout and Breakdown.


	7. Chapter 7

**Autobot Base, Jack's POV**

I stared at the strange item Knockout had given me. The crystal in the middle was beautiful, I had to admit. How the small blue light sparkled inside it, and how the orb was suspended in the golden rings.

I looked up when the door opened, and hid the strange gift behind my back. Miko and Raf came in, and I gave a sigh of relief. I then lay my hand on the ground to allow them to climb on. Once they did, I carefully lifted my hand and softly placed them on the berth as I removed the item from behind my back.

"Dude, what's up with that...that...whatever it is?" Miko asked as she moved over to touch it. I sighed.

"A gift."

"From who?" Raf asked, adjusting his glasses as he looked up at me. My faceplates heated in embarrassment and I looked away.

"Uh...well...Knockout."

Miko and Raf both looked at me in surprise. I quickly explained my strange encounter with K.O and Breakdown, and once I finished, Miko was rolling around, laughing.

I scowled at her.

"It's not funny, Miko. It's already embarrassing enough that I look almost like a femme without two 'cons trying to hit on me! Seriously, everytime one of them opens their mouth, they spit out probably some of the cheesiest Cybertronian pick-up lines ever! If Arcee or Optimus were to find out, I'd never be allowed outside of base ever again!" I said angrily.

Raf smiled at me, patting my knee armor comfortingly.

"Don't worry Jack, we promised we wouldn't say anything, remember?"

I nodded, giving a feeble smile in return. With a sigh, I stood, gently taking Miko and Raf in my hands.

"C'mon, lets go see what the others are up to."

**3rd POV**

The 'bots all looked over as Jack entered, Miko and Raf sitting in his hands and chating animatedly with him.

'Bee walked over to them, waving in greeting.

**"Hi! What're you all talking about?"**

While Raf translated for Miko, Jack smiled at 'Bee.

"Eh, no real subject at the moment, just whatever comes up." He replied.

"I LOVE bannana's!" Miko suddenly yelled. Everyone stared at her for a moment, curious looks on their faces, before Raf, Miko, Bulkhead, Jack and 'Bee all burst out laughing.

"L-Like that!" Jack concluded to his previous statement. 'Bee nodded, still giving a buzzing laugh.

"S-so," Jack finally said as his laughter died. "Anything going on today?"

**"Well, Ratchet found an energon mine, so we're going on recon! You wanna come?"** 'Bee replied.

Jack eagerly nodded.

"Yeah! I like going on recon."

Miko snorted and Jack threw her a look.

Alright, so maybe he didn't like recon when it involved him being hit on by Knockout or Breakdown.

**?, 3rd POV**

"Hey Jack, think you could scout ahead that way and see if there's anything?"

Jack perked up at his name and looked to the speaker, Arcee. He smiled.

"Sure, I'm on it." Jack replied, jogging off.

He wasn't sure though that scouting included getting lost.

"Great, I'll never hear the end of this from Miko." Jack muttered, looking into the cluster of tree's.

Jack stiffend when he heard a chuckle behind him, and he whipped around to see...

"Megatron."

The warlord himself stood within the cover of tree's, staring at him in an almost predatory way.

"So you are the new Autobot? I think your loyalties lie with the wrong side." The 'con stated, moving forward to circle Jack. The teen 'bot turned to watch him warily, ready to fight.

"I think you're insane if you expect me to ever fight for the Decepticons." Jack snapped in reply, earning a bellowing laugh.

"It seems Knockout and Breakdown were right, you _do_ have spirit."

Megatron moved towards Jack slowly, and the 'bot moved back at the same pace.

"They were also right about you being a mech, hmph, you could have fooled me."

Jack scowled.

"Thanks a lot." He muttered angrily.

Jack grunted slightly in surprise when he backed up right into a large tree. Megatron darted forward with speed that the teen hadn't expected the 'con to have. Megatron pinned one of Jack's arms above his head, to the tree.

This could _not_ be happening! First Knockout and Breakdown, now the warlord Megatron himself?

Jack struggled, using his free hand to desperately push at Megatron's chest plates.

"Let the frag go you scrap-headed slagger!"

Megatron chuckled, leaning down so that his face was inches from Jack's.

"Such language."

Jack yelped when Megatron's glossa licked his jaw.

"S-stop!"

Megatron's glossa only continued to glide along his jaw line.

"I. Said. STOP!"

The white, black and green mech swung his legs up between them and kicked out with surprising strength. Megatron stumbled back, and Jack shifted into his alt quickly before taking off.

He was releaved when the 'con didn't follow, but he kept going (just in case). He only stopped when he reached a clearing.

Jack shifted back to normal and he moved forward, turning to check behind him.

"What's got your tail pipe in a twist?"

Jack gasped, turning around to see Knockout standing, arms crossed as he leaned casually against a tree. Jack scowled.

"What're _you_ doing here? I already have to deal with Megatron."

Knockout frowned in confusion.

"Lord Megatron? Hunh. Well, not his fault you're so frag-worthy."

Jack's faceplates heated up, and he growled slightly.

"Shut up. What're you doing here anyway?" Jack asked, turning with a huff and crossing his arms.

"Well, Lord Megatron told me to just wait here while the vehicons attempt to get their hands on some energon, in case there's some injury."

Knockout paused, gaze drifting down.

"Hm, at least I get a nice view."

Jack gave a small yelp of embarassment and quickly turned, scowling at Knockout.

"I swear, the next time you say something like that, I will scratch your paint job so bad that you'll look like you were shoved into a crusher and then beaten up by Megatron for two solar cycles strait!"

The 'con only smirked, sauntering forward.

"Fiesty and beautiful, you're the whole package."

Jack growled, pulling back a fist and getting ready to punch. Knockout held up his hands in surrender.

"Woah, easy there."

"Hey Knockout, one of the vehicons-"

The two Cybertronians looked over in surprise to see Breakdown standing there, face showing mild surprise as well. He then smirked.

"Well, hey there."

"Don't you start too!" Jack groaned, turning and rolling his optics in frustration.

"What crawled up his aft an' died?" Breakdown asked, walking up to K.O.

"Lord Megatron seems to have taken an intrest in him."

Jack shuttered at the thought, and Breakdown snorted.

"Not even Megatron can say that ain't a fine aft." He stated, laughing when Jack frowned.

"Anyway, one of the vehicons got knocked up, and needs a patch job."

Knockout sighed.

"Seriously, can't I catch a break. Well, see you around." Knockout directed the last towards the teen 'bot, who simply shrugged.

Breakdown glanced at Jack, then grinned before handing something to the teen 'bot. Jack hesitated for a moment, then took it. He examined it, surprised to see it was an energon cube, but it looked slightly different from the energon he usually had.

"Relax, it's just some high-grade energon. Thought you might like some, it's rare to find the components here on Earth, so I'm betting you haven't had some in vorns. Well, be seein' ya around."

With a parting wave, the 'con shifted into his alt and drove off, leaving a very confused Jack.

**Later**

"Jack! There you are, where did you dissapear to? 'Bee couldn't find you when he went to help scout." Arcee called as Jack came sprinting up.

"I, uh, ran into a little trouble, but I handled it. Hey Arcee? I found this on one of the 'cons, what is it?"

Jack held up the high-grade energon cube, and the Autobots all looked at it in shock.

"High-grade? I thought there was almost none left?" Bulk asked as they all went to stand with Jack.

"What's high-grade?" Jack asked, allowing Optimus to take it.

'Bee was the one to answer.

**"It's like the Cybertronian equivalant to alcohol. I tried some once on Cybertron, when a wrecker left it out. Does some crazy stuff with your processor."**

Jack laughed slightly, hearing the slightly embarassed tone

"So, we ready to go?" The white, black and green 'bot asked, not minding when Optimus stored the high-grade away (Jack knew he wouldn't be drinking it, he wasn't stupid). The Prime nodded.

"Yes, we have already sent the energon we found through the groundbridge."

Jack smiled and nodded, walking between 'Bee and Arcee. Just before entering the 'bridge, Jack paused, noticing K.O and Breakdown in the tree cover, watching him.

Jack scowled, and stuck his glossa out childishly before entering the groundbridge, ignoring the smug smirks the two 'cons shared.

_**Hey y'all! Sorry I took so long to update, had writers block! So sorry, specially to M.B.B!**_

_**Note to Mrs. Bumblebee: Again, I am sorry for taking so long! I wantsd to ask if there's anything you want to see in the next chap (just as long as it isn't, y'know, M-rated or something). Just P.M me!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Autobot base, 3rd POV**

Jack hurried into the main room of the silo, face showing mixxed emotions, the two main ones were confusion and embarassment.

"Bulkhead!"

The wrecker blinked in surprise, turning to the smaller 'bot.

"Jack? Something wrong?"

The mech moved over, hiding behind the large 'bot.

"Make him stop!"

"Make who stop?"

Jack simply pointed at the entryway of the silo, and a moment later, Wheeljack, the most recent addition to Team Prime, entered the room.

He stopped when he noticed everyone looking at him.

"What? Why's everyone looking at me like that?"

Bulkhead peered over his shoulder at Jack, who was glaring at the mech as he stood there, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"What'd he do, Jack?" Arcee asked her partner, moving to the teen and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"He won't stop-"

Jack paused as the tall mech that had just entered the room looked at him, blinked, then smirked.

"Huh, was wonderin' where you ran off to."

Everyone was surprised by the slightly seductive tone in Wheeljack's voice, and the teen 'bot scowled.

"See! I went up to him, just to say hi, and he starts to _flirt_ with me!"

Jack then looked up at Bulkhead with pleading optics.

"He's your friend, Bulk. Please make him stop! Everytime he opens his mouth he keeps spouting out stupid pick-up lines!"

Everyone stared in shock, first at Jack, then at Wheeljack, who shrugged.

"What? He looks slagin' good."

Arcee growled, and surprised everyone when she stormed up to the taller 'bot. Reaching up, she pulled him down so that they were face to face.

"Now you listen here, you try hitting on my partner ever again, and I will stick one of Ratchet's wrenchs so far down your throat that it'll be sticking right out of your-"

"Arcee."

The femme looked at Optimus, who gave her a stern look.

"There are children present." The Prime reminded, glancing down at Miko and Raf.

Optimus then looked at Wheeljack.

"But it is true that you shouldn't be making advances on one as young as Jack."

_'Doesn't seem to stop Knockout or Breakdown'_ Jack thought with a scowl.

"Yeah, c'mon Jackie. You're freaking the poor kid out." Bulk added, glancing back at the slim mech who still hid behind him.

Wheeljack held his hands up in surender.

"Alright, alright. I get it, pretty 'bot's off limits. I'll be good and stop."

"Thank Primus." Jack murmured with a sigh of relief as he came out from his hiding spot behind Bulk.

"Now that I don't have to worry about...him." He paused, pointing at Wheeljack awkwardly before continuing.

"I can go for a drive. Unless I'm needed for recon or something?"

He looked over at Optimus. The Prime smiled slightly, shaking his head.

"No, nothing has come up that needs our attention. I simply ask that you be careful."

Jack grinned, nodding.

"Got it. Don't worry, I'll be careful. See you all later!"

With that, he quickly shifted into his alt mode and sped off.

**Later, 3rd POV**

Jack smiled happily, swinging his legs as they dangled over the edge of the cliff that formed part of the mesa.

The day was nice and warm, with a cool breeze and empty, silent roads bellow.

No flirting mechs, no weird gifts, and no noise.

With a sigh, the slender 'bot flopped backwards, arms folded under his head. He stared up at the cloudless blue sky, enjoying the peace and quiet-

"Hey there."

So much for peace and quiet.

Jack sat up with a groan, rolling his optics at the sound of the voice that held a slightly seductive tone.

"What do you want, Knockout?"

The red 'con smirked slightly as he moved forward a couple steps, arms crossed.

"I can think of quite a few things..."

"Ugh, do you _ever_ shut up?"

"No."

Jack groaned again, pulling a knee to his chasis and wraping his arms around it, chin resting on top.

"So what're you doing here? I know it's not to shoot me, and while your pick-up lines are painfully horrible, they aren't enough to do much damage."

"You wound me deeply...What is your name? You never told me." Knockout replied, crouching down next to the teen 'bot.

His processor scrambled for a reply, he then blurtted out the first name that came to mind.

"Frostbite."

"What?"

"My name...It's Frostbite."

KO smirked.

"Frostbite...Hunh, it fits you." Knockout replied, purring the name seductively.

Jack's face plates heated and he looked away, glaring at the ground.

"If that's all you wanted, then leave. I'm here for some peace and _quiet_."

The red 'con chuckled, sitting down, letting his legs dangle over the cliff as well.

"Oh come on, I'm not _that_ bad."

Jack yelped when a single, clawed digit suddenly brushed along the underwiring that was between his hip and thigh plating.

Jack shoved KO away, glaring daggers at the 'con.

"Don't do that, you aft."

The red 'con smirked.

"My my, talking a bit big for such a little mech, aren't you?"

"I'd rather be little than be a pervert." The teen 'bot snapped in reply.

"Would you rather I be Lord Megatron?"

Jack flinched. KO had a point.

"Look, just!...Just what do you want? I'm really not in the mood to deal with you."

Knockout chuckled, then reached into his subspace and pulled out something.

Jack watched curiously as the 'con held out a strange looking thing.

It was made of black metal, an energon crystal, pure and untouched was imbedded at the center of the twisting metal tendrils.

"What...What is that?"

Knockout smirked, then gently pressed the strange item to Jack's chasis.

The teen 'bot yelped slightly when the metal whirred, unfolding and hooking onto him.

It twisted across the top of his chasis like black vines, and the energon crystal remained at the center.

It was beautiful, even if it was embarassing that now Jack seemed to be getting the Cybertronian equivilant of jewelry from peverted 'cons.

"Woah...It...It's amazing."

KO smiled.

Not one of his crooked grins or usual smirks, but an actual, real _smile_.

"Glad you like it. Shame it isn't as nice as the ones back when Cybertron wasn't dead, though.

"But it's still nice. Thanks." Jack insisted, fingers gently brushing along one of the metal vines.

"If you're really thankfull, then I can think of a few ways you could..._repay_ me." Knockout purred.

Jack rolled his optics.

"Nice try."

The red 'con chuckled, then stood with a sigh.

"Well, I have to get going before Breakdown comes and drags my aft back. I'll be seeing you around, Frostbite."

The 'con purred the name, allowing it to roll off his glossa in an almost suggestive manner.

Jack again rolled his optics, but a smile touched his lip components.

"Yeah, see you."

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! I finally updated! Sorry it took so long, and that the chap is so short -.-". Anyway, so now Jack has a cover name and some shiny new jewelry ^_^ The cover name was 's idea, so M.B.B gets credit for that. I applaud you, M.B.B, Lol! Also, cuddos to Tediz-Leader, for the idea with Wheeljack flirting with poor Jack XD Extra energon cookies for you, Tediz! <strong>

**If anyone has any ideas for this, go right on ahead and tell me, I might use it :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to say, I'm using an idea Tediz-Leader suggested in this chap. Go thank Tediz!...Did you thank Tediz? Okay! Now, read on!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Autobot base, 3rd POV<span>**

It had been a week since Knockout had given Jack the 'jewelry'. It had been a pain in the aft to remove, considering Jack knew next to nothing about the unique item. But in the end, he'd suceeded in removing it. It was now stored in his newly appointed quarters.

Now he was chating happily with 'Bee, planing on a drive for later in the day. 'Bee though, seemed to be a bit flustered when Jack had asked if he wanted to go for a drive, which confused the slender teen mech, but he didn't really mind.

"So I thought I might go to the canyon east of here, but if you're coming along, we can go somewhere else."

**"No! The canyon is awesome! I love driving there, cuz no one's there and we can shift out of our alt's whenever we want! So when should head ou-"**

"Bumblebee! I need to run a few tests and scans on you. Don't even give me that look, you can go out for a drive later."

Jack laughed as Ratchet gave 'Bee a stern look.

"Well, I guess we can go for a drive another day." He suggested. 'Bee's door wings perked up and he nodded before heading off, into the medbay.

Jack smiled before walking over to Optimus.

"Hey Optimus, is it alright if I go for a drive?"

The Prime looked down at him, smiling softly and nodding.

"Yes, go ahead. I simply request that you are carefull."

Jack grinned.

"Always am." He replied before shifting into his alt and taking off, calling a farewell to the others.

Arcee walked up to Optimus.

"Do you think we'll find a way to change him back?" She asked, looking up at the Prime.

Optimus contemplated this for a moment.

"...Perhaps. Only time will tell."

Silence reigned for a moment, then Arcee added.

"Is it just me, or has 'Bee been acting a little strange lately?"

**?, 3rd POV**

Jack sped through the canyon, kicking up dust in his wake as he went. The sun felt good on his frame, as did the breeze that traveled through the narrow cliffs.

The last time he'd been here, he'd been human and running with Miko and Raf to try and avoid a zombie 'con. At least this time the visit wasn't under dangerous circumstances.

Jack made a sharp turn, narrowly avoiding the wall of the canyon.

And was met with the sight of Dreadwing kneeling before a pile of stones.

The teen 'bot shifted quickly, stumbling to a halt, but he was then slammed into the rocky canyon wall. Dreadwing held his shoulder, holding a sword to his throat with his free hand.

For a moment, Jack was staring into cold, unforgiving optics, but the emotion soon softend into surprise.

"You...You're the new Autobot." He muttered in surprise.

Jack shifted slightly, carefull of the blade that was a breaths width from his throat.

"Yeah, and you're the 'con who's going to get that sword the slag away from my neck."

A light tap on Dreadwing's armor brought the 'cons attention downward.

Jack had taken the 'cons moment of shock to shift his arm into a gun (a new trick he'd learned over the week).

His optics turned up again to Jack's face. The lean mech was staring at him, head tilted up slightly to put as much distance as possible between himself and the sharp blade Dreadwing held.

"Hm, you're smart for one so young." Dreadwing commented, moving back, blade at his side. Jack moved a bit forward, away from the rocky wall that had scratched his finish, the teen still tense and ready to fight if he had to.

After a moment of silence, Dreadwing spoke again.

"I don't see a reason as to why we should fight. Leave."

Jack was surprised when the 'con put his sword away and went back over to the pile of rocks and knelt before them once again.

For a moment, the teen mech hesitated before moving forward to stand a few feet behind Dreadwing.

"That...Is that your brothers grave marker? That's why you're here, isn't it."

It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement.

Dreadwing glanced back at the slender 'bot, then slowly gave a single nod.

Silence fell again. Jack knew he should leave, but for some reason he couldn't just leave. Here was someone mourning for their brother, and Jack knew how hard it was to lose someone.

Slowly, he moved forward to sit on his knees next to Dreadwing. The 'con looked at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry."

Dreadwing's brow furrowed.

"For what?"

Jack shrugged.

"Well...For disturbing you while you're visiting your brother, and I guess...I'm also sorry for your loss."

Dreadwing looked at Jack with complete shock now.

"You're an Autobot, you should be glad that my brother is no longer online."

Jack shrugged again.

"I might be a 'bot, but that doesn't mean I don't care who dies. Autobot, Decepticon, human...Call me crazy or insane..."

Jack leaned forward slightly, lightly running a hand over the piled stones.

"You might be a 'con, as well as your brother, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm sorry for your loss."

The slender mech then removed his hand from the stones and straitend where he sat, smiling up at Dreadwing, who stared at him with wide optics.

"I guess I'm just a crazy mech, huh?" He joked lightly. His expression then became somber as he looked back at the grave marker.

"I'd feel bad if I just left..." He mumbled, more to himself than to the 'con he sat next to.

Dreadwing was surprised when the young 'bot reached into his subspace and removed a small energon crystal. Noticing the look he was being given Jack grinned slightly.

"I picked this up from the last energon mine the others and I scouted. I liked how the crystal looked." He explained.

He then leaned forward, carefully placing the energon crystal between the stones. Jack sighed.

"I know it's not much, but at least it's something." He said quietly.

"You're not like any Autobot I've ever met before." Dreadwing commented, standing.

Jack gave a short bark of laughter.

"Well, don't I feel special." The teen mech replied, offering the 'con a smile before starting to stand.

Jack was surprised when a hand came into his vision to help him. He looked up at Dreadwing, then hesitantly accepted the hand, allowing the 'con to pull him to his feet.

"What's your designation? Knockout and Breakdown never mentioned when they were giving their report to Lord Megatron about their encounter with you."

Jack smiled.

"Frostbite."

Dreadwing nodded, softly smiling.

"Well, Frostbite, I thank you for your gift to my brothers memory."

Jack nodded.

"No problem. Everyone's memory deserves recognition. Thanks for, y'know, not killing me on sight."

Dreadwing chuckled.

"I might have, if you hadn't been so quick to use my surprise to shift your arm into a blaster."

Jack shrugged, smirking.

"Yeah, well, everyone seems shocked when they first see me. Well, I...I should get going. It was nice to meet you without, y'know, blaster shots everywhere from battle." The slender mech said, offering a hand to the 'con.

Dreadwing nodded, taking the hand and gently shaking it.

"Yes, I agree. It was a pleasure to meet you, Frostbite."

Jack grinned before quickly shifting and taking off down the canyon passageway

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

Jack sighed, staring at the ceiling as he lay on his berth.

The day had been interesting to say the least. It was nice to know at least one 'con was polite and civil (Dreadwing was much nicer than Megatron, Jack had immediately decided, since Dreadwing hadn't tried to shove his glossa down his throat).

"Hey! Jack! Open up!"

The lean mech looked over at his door, sighing as he stood and opened it, allowing Raf and Miko into the room.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"We were gonna ask you the same dude! You've been actin' weird since you got back!" Miko replied, climbing onto the hand that Jack offered her and Raf.

Jack grimaced.

"Yeah, well. I had a run in with Dreadwing."

Raf and Miko both looked up at him with shock.

"Dreadwing? No wonder you've got those scratches on your wings!" Raf exclaimed, concern twisting his features.

"No! No, that was from the canyon wall. He was actually in the canyon because he was visiting his brothers grave marker. He...he didn't want to fight."

Seeing the confused looks his two friends gave him, Jack sighed.

"Actually, he told me to just go away, to leave him be. But I didn't."

"Dude? He's a 'con! He could've shot ya!"

Jack gave Miko a stern look.

"Miko, the fact is he didn't. Look, I don't know why, but I just couldn't leave him there alone to mourn. So I sat with him, and told him that I was sorry. Both for inturupting and...And for his loss. I guess I couldn't leave because...Because I _know_ how hard it is to lose someone.  
>"I left a small energon crystal on the grave marker, y'know, a gift to his memory, and I guess that after that...Dreadwing sort of trusted me. I'm glad though, because at least <em>he<em> isn't after me like Knockout and Breakdown and," Jack shuttered. "Megatron."

"So what happend?" Raf asked, eyes lit with curiousity.

Jack grinned.

"Well, unlike all the other 'cons I've run into, he didn't try to shove his glossa down my throat. He was actually really nice. Glad to see chivalry isn't dead." The teen 'bot joked, laughing with his friends.

"Anyway, I guess that was it. I was surprised how nice he was, for a 'con. It was also pretty nice not having someone flirt with me, I'm getting sick of the cheesy pick-up lines Knockout and Breakdown are always throwing at me."

"I'll bet." Miko replied, smirking. Jack scowled.

"Don't even give that look, Miko."

"What look?"

Jack raised a brow.

"That 'I am about to say something that will embarass you' look."

Miko shrugged.

"Now would I ever do that?"

Jack gave her a dry look.

"Yes."

**?, two days later, 3rd POV**

Jack smiled contentedly as he looked at the sky, his legs dangling over the edge of the mesa.

He had been right before, about Miko's expresion. Miko had joked for the past two days about how he could easily 'rev the 'cons engines', which was extremely embarassing for Jack.

So now, here he was, avoiding the ever embarassing jokes Miko threw at him.

A sudden rumble of an engine brought Jack attention behind himself, and he was surprised to see Breakdown.

The 'con shifted out of his alt, smirking down at Jack.

"Well, hello there darlin'. What're you doing out here alone? Thought you'd have a little body guard."

The slender mech scowled, standing and crossing his arms.

"I don't need a 'body guard', you scrap heap."

"Ouch, that hurts me, right here." Breakdown replied, patting the armor over his spark chamber.

Jack gave a short laugh, rolling his optics and pointedly avoiding Breakdown's own optics.

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"Hmm, a lotta things, but I've learned by now that you don't go for that sort of thing."

The slender 'bot snorted, turning to stare over the mesa again. Then a sudden idea hit him, a way to get some payback at Breakdown and Knockout.

Jack smirked for a moment, silently thanking Primus that the meeting between him and Dreadwing giving him this chance, then gave a fake sigh.

"And back to this again. Why can't you be civil like him?"

This made Breakdown pause for a moment.

"Like 'him'? Who's this 'him'?" Breakdown asked, brow furrowing.

The corner of Jack's lip components twitched slightly, forcing himself not to smirk when he heard the slight anger in the 'cons voice. He turned, feigning confuison.

"Hm? Oh, just a mech I met the other day. And unlike _you_ and _Knockout_, he's actually civil and not shamelessly flirting with me all the time."

"Yeah? And who's this mech exactly?" Breakdown asked, moving forward and crossing his arms. It took all of Jack's restraint to not laugh at the anger and jelousy in the 'cons optics.

"Mm, just someone." The slim 'bot replied, looking up at Breakdown with raised brows.

This would be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, hope y'all loved this chapter! But now I need some help, what should happen in the conversation between Jack and Breakdown?<strong>

**Anyway, thanks again for the idea of adding in Dreadwing, Tediz-Leader! **

**Dreadwing won't probably be in this story much, unless you guys want me to put some more in. Anywho, see y'all later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I have a poll on my profile for this story, please go and take it! It decides the final pairing, the choices are Jack and Knockout, Jack and Breakdown, Jack and Dreadwing, and then No end pairing, he either becomes human again, or doesn't fall for any of them.**

**So far, 7 people have voted, and actually, it seems people are liking the Jack and Dreadwing pairing! Hm, I guess people like the more uncommon pairings, who knew *shrugs***

**Wow I am a roll here! Tw chapters in two days. Which reminds me, thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed last chap! You all made me so happy over here!**

**Well, read on!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>?, 3rd POV<span>**

Jack smirked as he turned, back facing Breakdown. The 'con was silently fuming.

"So who is this guy? A 'bot?"

Jack shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not."

It took everything Jack had not to laugh. He really could pull off the act of a love-sick mech. Who knew all he needed to ruffle Breakdowns feathers was talk a little about another mech.

"What makes him so great?" Breakdown asked, scowling.

Jack's smirk widend, and he was glad his back was to the blue 'con, or he would've caught on.

'Time to amp up the dramatics.'

Jack thought to himself.

"Well, he's kind, strong, smart and really knows how to sweep a mech off his feet." The slim 'bot replied, looking over his shoulder at the 'con, feigning a dreamy smile.

Breakdown looked livid.

"Will you just tell me the name of this guy?"

Jack turned, smirking at the 'con in a pitying way.

"Sorry, but I've gotta go. See you around."

The slender mech then brushed by, shifting into his alt. mode and taking off.

He waited until he was a mile away before he burst into laughter.

That had been the most fun he'd had in awhile.

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

Everyone jumped when Breakdown slammed his fist angrily into a wall as he entered the training room.

"Breakdown, what's got your tailpipes in a twist?" Knockout asked, raising a brow as he looked up from the datapad he held.

"Frostbite! He appearantly 'met' this mech and feels awful friendly with him." Breakdown grumbled in reply, gaining everyone's attention. Frostbite was now a well known name on the ship.

"A mech? Who? One of the Autobots?" Knockout asked, frowning as his brows furrowed.

"He wouldn't say! Just said he was kind an' strong an' smart." The blue 'con replied, scowling as he sat on one of the metal crates pushed to the side of the room.

Dreadwing finished off the last training hologram he'd been fighting, sheathing his sword as he turned.

Frostbite had been on his mind since they'd met a couple days before. The young, slim mech was different than others. He mourned the deaths of even his enemies, and wasn't scared to sit next to him.

Dreadwing also had to admit, the little 'bot was quite attractive...

Knockout set down his datapad, crossing his arms as he went over to Breakdown.

"Seriously? What's this mystery mech got that we don't?"

Breakdown shrugged.

"'Parently this guy's a gentle-mech, real civil."

"Hmph, and I thought they said chivalry was dead." KO muttered.

**Next day, ?, 3rd POV**

Jack gave a whoop of excitement as he made a sharp turn in the canyon. He wasn't scared about running into anyone, he figured that Dreadwing was the only one that was ever in the canyon, and he found the 'con very pleasant. It would be nice if they could be friends when the battles of the war weren't in the way, though the chance of that was probably low.

He knew he was approaching the grave marker of Dreadwings brother, but didn't hesitate, instead going on casually around the corner.

He was surprised when he saw Dreadwing was, in fact, there. He was sitting on one of the large boulders that littered the large area of the canyon. His optics clouded with thought.

Jack shifted as the 'con looked over, equally as surprised to see the him.

"Wow...Uhh...We really should stop meeting like this." Jack stated, rubbing the back of his helm sheepishly.

A small smile twitched at the corners of Dreadwings lip components as he nodded.

"I thought that you'd surely avoid this area." The 'con commented as Jack walked over. The lean mech shrugged.

"Nah. You're not so bad for a 'con. I figure this is sort of like a neutral zone, for now at least. So...visiting your brothers grave again?"

Dreadwing nodded, watching as the slim 'bot heaved himself up on the boulder next to the one he sat on.

"Yes. I visit regularly. I hear you had a run-in with Breakdown."

Jack grinned.

"So he went and had a temper-tantrum? Hah, guess I'm a better actor than I thought." He joked, pulling a knee to his chest, arms wrapping around it as he rested his chin atop his knee.

Dreadwing chuckled.

"Heh, yes. He came storming into the training room and was angry, said that you were attracted to another mech or something along those lines."

Jack laughed, head thrown back.

"Nah, just someone nice I met. I just acted like a love-sick mech because I wanted to get back at Breakdown and Knockout for all their flirting."

Dreadwing raised a brow and Jack smiled.

"They've been after me, Megatron's been after me, even Bulk's friend Wheeljack has been after me."

A silence fell over them, but it was a comfortable one. Finally, Dreadwing spoke up.

"If you don't mind my asking, who exactly is this mech. You wish to be his friend, yes? But aren't you already a tightly knit group back at your base?"

Jack laughed lightly.

"Well, truethfully, it was you. Sorry if you mind that I used you in my little joke. I didn't use your name, so don't worry."

Dreadwing looked at him in shock, and Jack was worried for a moment that he'd angered the larger mech. But then Dreadwing threw his head back and roared with laughter.

After awhile, his laughter died down to a few chuckles. Only then did he reply.

"I see. You riled up Breakdown quite a bit, I can almost say that I'm honored to have been a part of it."

A grin broke out on Jack's face.

"Glad to hear. You should've seen his face when I was describing the 'mysterious' mech."

"Oh? And how did you describe this ever allusive mech?" Dreadwing asked, sliding down from the boulder he sat on to stand, leaning back against the stone, arms folded.

Jack shrugged.

"Let's see, I think the words I used were kind, strong and intelligent. Breakdown was so jealous."

"Really, you'd say those things about an enemy?"

Jack's face became somber.

"I don't think you'd remain a 'con if your brother hadn't been one as well. You just don't fit the description of a Decepticon. I mean, you've got a sense of honor, Optimus has said so himself. You're also kind, outside the heat of battle."

Dreadwing looked at the 'bot in surprise, then his optics fell to the ground.

"Yes, well. I don't want to feel as though I've betrayed my brother, otherwise I would most likely have joined the Autobot cause."

Jack nodded in understanding.

"It must be hard...Being held back by one single thing. It probably makes things a lot tougher than if you had multipul reasons. But then again, I wouldn't know that. I'm afraid that isn't my expertise." He said, sliding down to stand next to the other mech. He leaned back against the boulder, leaning forward slightly to see Dreadwings face while his hands folded behind his back, palms to the stone.

"For one so inexperienced, you seem to know a lot." Dreadwing commented, glancing down at the small 'bot humorously.

Grinning, the teen mech shrugged.

"My sense of perseption's always been sharp." He joked. Dreadwing chuckled.

"Yes, I can tell."

Jack looked at the grave marker on the other side of the canyon, and his expression softend.

"I'm glad to see the energon crystal is still here. I was worried someone would take it." He commented, earning a surprised look from the 'con.

Jack, noticing the look, smiled slightly.

"What? It was meant to stay here, but that doesn't mean it will. Humans, other Cybertronians...Anyone could've taken it. So I'm happy that it's still where it's meant to be."

Dreadwing smiled slightly, nodding.

"Yes...I've assured that it's remained. I've flown over here each day to make sure."

Jack grinned.

"So I guess you didn't see it as a meaningless gesture to your brother?"

"No, far from it. No one seems to care that my brother is dead, no one's seemed to care if they remember him or forget. You're the only one who's ever done something to honor his memory. I...I appriciated the sentement, and I still do."

The slender 'bot smiled softly.

"Well, I'm glad. No one deserves to be forgoten."

Dreadwing nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I share that belief."

Jack grinned.

"Anyway, I should go, before the others begin to worry. Would you mind if I used this to tease Breakdown and Knockout a little more? Just for some payback?"

Dreadwing gave a short chuckle, crossing his arms.

"Go right on ahead. Their reactions will be amusing to watch."

Jack smirked.

"That's an understatement. Well, see you later!" The 'bot said, lifting a hand in farewell before shifting into his alt mode and driving off.

Dreadwing's faceplates heated slightly when he noticed just how nice the little mech's bumpers looked.

**Later, ?, 3rd POV**

Jack smiled to himself, staring at the cloudless sky from where he lay on the dusty ground, arms folded behind his head. He legs were bent, one crossed casually over the other.

For once, Jack hoped Knockout or Breakdown, or even both, would come. Though it was only so he could get payback for all the embarassing pick up lines they threw at him.

"Well, hello there."

Jack snorted, scowling as Knockout's face came into his view.

"Knockout, what a surprise."

"Not just him, darlin'."

Jack sighed, sitting up.

"Oh great. What are you two doing here? Can't I go anywhere without being bothered by you guys?"

"'Fraid not, sweetspark."

Jack scowled at Knockout.

"Don't call me that."

KO snorted, shrugging.

"Whatever. We came here for a reason."

Jack stood, dusting some sand off his armor before crossing his arms.

"Oh? And what reason would that be?" He asked, smirking.

"We wanted to know more about this robotic romeo you've been hanging around."

Jack gave a bark of laughter at the nickname, making a mental note to tell that one to Dreadwing if he saw him again, before replying.

"Oh? A little jealous, you two?"

"As if! We just can't figure out what makes _him_ more interesting then _us_." Knockout snapped in reply.

Jack's smirk widend as he shifted his weight to one side, one hand on his hip, the other at his side.

"Hm, well, for starters, he doesn't flirt with me shamelessly." He started, turning to face away from the two 'cons, tapping a finger on his chin, pretending to be in thought.

"He's polite, kind, smart...Doesn't stare at my aft."

Both 'cons immediately lifted their eyes, faceplates heating as they realized they were caught.

Jack gave a snort as he saw this over his shoulder, he then looked at the sky.

"You could guys could learn a few things from him."

A moment of silence fell over the three Cybertronians.

"...That...That's it? He doesn't give you amazin' gifts? Doesn't look like a god or anythin'?" Breakdown asked increduously.

Jack turned, folding his arms again, raising a brow at Breakdown.

"Looks and gifts mean nothing to me. What matters to me is what the person is like. Are the kind? Are they polite? That sort of thing is what I really care about." He replied, voice serious.

He then brushed right past the two 'cons and shifted into his alt, taking off without any farewell.

Both 'cons couldn't believe they were just blown off, and both were gaping.

Jack adjusted his mirrors, laughing at the sight.

**Later, Autobot base, 3rd POV**

Jack smiled to himself as he sipped at a cube of energon. He kept thinking back to the gaping faces of Knockout and Breakdown, which humored him greatly. He wondered for a moment what they would think if he told them that he was joking (they'd most likely not believe him), or if he told them that the mech he'd met was Dreadwing (they would most likely be unbelieving of this as well). It brought a laugh to his lips.

It was strange, he had to admit, to see Decepticons outside of battlefeilds, but he rather...Liked getting the chance to meet them as, not 'cons, but simply as Cybertronians.

With a sigh, Jack disposed of the now empty cube and stretched his arms upwards, a few gears clicking back into place. Jack then thought over the event of that day.

He was basicly friends with a 'con of all people. He knew that Dreadwing would be different on a battlefeild, but outside of the war, he was an honorable person. His loyalty wasn't even towards Megatron, it was towards his twin.

Jack smiled to himself. He had a feeling that Dreadwing was more like an Autobot than he would ever admit.


	11. Chapter 11

**WOOT! 3 chaps in 3 days! I am on a roll!**

**Alright, so I've been checking the polls, and it seems that lots of you are liking the idea of Jack and Dreadwing. About 69%, in fact. Wow. Anyway, the poll's still up, so vote if you haven't!**

**So this chapter was done by not only me, but ! So go thank her...okay, you guys thank M.B.B? Alright! This chapter focus' on Jack with Knockout and Breakdown, if you want the next chap to have Dreadwing, then just ask me, in a review or P.M or whatever ^_^**

**Alright then, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot base, 3rd POV<strong>

Jack was recharging peacefully in one of the room that was officially deemed his. It was nine o' clock in morning and his internal clock was starting to drive him crazy.

Jack onlined his optics with a groan before he yawned and stretched, getting the stiffness and kinks out of his joints and wiring before he looked at his internal clock to see the date. When he saw it he gasped and checked it again to be sure before he grinned happily.

"Hah, my birthday snuck up on me without me even realizing it." Jack chuckled to himself.

The slender 'bot moved quickly, going to the washroom and making sure his armor shined before going into the main room of the silo.

"Hey Jack, sleep well?"

Jack laughed lightly as he went over to Arcee.

"I was surprised. I thought for sure someone would have come and woken me up, like you all usually do."

Arcee merely shrugged, looking back out at the room, and Jack frowned. Had Arcee really...forgoten?

Jack looked around and then spotted Bulkhead walked through. Jack smiled and walked over to greet him.

"Morning Bulkhead."

"Huh? Oh, hey Jack! You sleep ok? I hope that berth we whiped up wasn't too uncomfortable, was it? If it is, I can fix that no problem." Bulkhead questioned.

Jack frowned again and he shook his head.

"No...no it was very comfortable." Jack replied.

Had Bulkhead forgeten too?

Jack looked down, mentally scolding himself, thinking he was sounding greedy. He needed no recognition.

Though he admited it would've been nice.

"Oh, Jack, you're awake. Good. Can you come here for a moment?" Ratchet called out to Jack from his medlab.

Jack perked up and walked over.

Good old Ratchet, he was sure to remember. In fact there wasn't really anything he ever forgot about.

"Sure thing Ratchet, whats up?" Jack replied as he stood next to the medic before he was suddenly poked in the arm by a cybertronian syringe needle, which took a small sample of his energon.

"Thank you Jack, that'll be all for now." Ratchet stated as he turned back to equipment to study the sample.

Jack's smile faltered, but he forced to put up a fake one.

"Sure thing, Ratchet."

He then turned, heading towards the base's exit.

"Jack? Where're you going?" Arcee asked. Jack paused, looking over his shoulder, mask of a smile still on his face.

"Oh, just going for a drive, I'm starting to feel a bit claustraphobic. I'll see you all later."

"Be careful."

Jack smiled lightly.

"Always am."

He transformed into his alt mode and sped out through the tunnel, picking up speed once he hit the road. He tried to get his mind off of what had just happened but he couldn't.

How could they forget about his most important day? Especially Arcee, since she had lived with him, until he was changed, at least.

Jack drove through Jasper until he came to the old canyons where most teens went to either hang out or to just get away from the stress of highschool. He headed for one of the cliffs that over looked the plains of Nevada before he transformed out of his alt mode.

He silently stared at the land below, door wings twitching as a cold breeze blew past.

His birthday had never been a very big deal. His mom could only afford a cake and a couple presents, after all. But for it to be completely forgoten...

Jack burried his face in his hands, letting out a sigh of frustration.

He struggled to hold back his tears. Jack never really wanted much on his birthday, only to just be told 'happy birthday' and such. Nothing big.

But for no one, not one person to acknowledge him on his birthday really hurt.

Jack sniffled in frustration and wiped at his optics with his hands to try and force away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

Jack yelped, jumping to his feet and spinning around, only to find himself face to face with Breakdown. The slender 'bot scowled at the smirking Decepticon, sitting down again with a huff. He knew the look on the older mech's face, and it only meant he was there to shamelessly flirt with him.

"What the frag are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on the Nemisis, being Megatron's little errand boy?"

Breakdown chuckled.

"Ouch."

Jack snorted, glaring down at the ground.

Breakdown chuckled again and slowly walked up closer to Jack.

"Feisty as ever." He stated.

Jack glared at him from over his shoulder before glancing away.

"You didn't answer my question…Con." Jack spat at the last part like it was venom.

Breakdown shrugged.

"Enh, things were slow and Knockout didn't need my help in the medbay. Thought I'd go for a drive. Now, as humans would say, what's eating you?"

Jack couldn't help but laugh slightly as the 'con sat down next to him.

"You wouldn't understand."

Breakdown smirked and leaned a bit closer, very much to Jack's discomfort.

"Try me, darlin'." Breakdown replied.

Jack looked away from the older mech, faceplates heating. He hated it when Breakdown called him that.

"It's nothing important, and another thing is it's none of your business." Jack snapped.

Breakdown snorted, pulling one knee up to his chasis and resting one arm over it.

"Well I'm makin' it my buisness. C'mon, just humor me here."

Jack growled and was about to snap at the Con again for being so nosy but he could see by the way he was acting that he wasn't going to give up until Jack gave in. Jack sighed in defeat before he looked away sadly.

"Fine if you must know it's my birthday." Jack started.

"Your birthday huh?…Oh! That's what humans call their creation day, right? Huh, you really are strange, using all these human terms. But why is that upsetting you?" Breakdown questioned.

Jack sniffled and wiped at his optics again.

"It's not, it's because everyone forgot it." Jack answered.

Breakdown was silent for a moment, brows raised in surprise. No one. Not one. Fraging. Person...had remembered the most precious and important day to the younger mech.

And seeing the attractive 'bot in such a state as he was in now...it was unpleasant. The delicate face plates of the 'bot, still beautiful as ever, were twisted with a heavy pain that the young mech was bearing.

"I...I'm sorry to hear that."

Jack looked up at Breakdown and then looked back out at the sky.

"Thanks, but...you have nothing to be sorry for." Jack replied softly, barely being heard.

Breakdown stared at Jack, inspecting the slender mech. He was slumped over slightly, optics reflecting sadness as the small doorwings on his back twitched, picking up the 'cons heat signiture.

After a moment, Breakdown stood, slightly surprising Jack.

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

He was given a suspicious look, but Jack nodded all the same.

Breakdown walked off until he knew he was out of ear shot before he contacted Knockout.

"Hey Knockout you there?" He questioned.

There was an irritated groan from the other side of the channel.

"Yes, yes. I'm here Breakdown. Where are you? You said you'd be back by now!"

"Yeah Yeah I know but...we have a problem." Breakdown replied.

"What kind of problem?" Knockout questioned slowly.

"It's Frostbite's creation day and none of the slagging 'bots seem to care or forgot or somethin'. You should see the poor little mech." He answered.

A few moments of silence followed, then

"What?"

Breakdown sighed.

"You heard me! The 'bots, those piles of scrap, forgot our pretty little mech's creation day!"

"And they say we're terrible." Knockout hissed.

"Yeah, but I think I know what we can do to help cheer him up." Breakdown suggested.

"And what would that be?" His partner asked.

Breakdown grinned.

"You finished working on our latest gifts?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Bring them...along with our extra little present that we had made for him."

**Later**

Jack jumped, surprised when the roar of engines came. He jumped to his feet, turning.

He relaxed when he saw Knockout and Breakdown. The worst they would do would? Throw cheesy pick up lines at him. With a sigh, he plopped back down, pouting slightly with frustration. Why couldn't the 'cons just leave him alone to wallow?

The two 'cons parked and transformed, hiding a couple small crates behind a boulder before Knockout looked at Jack. He waited to hear Jack snap or complain about their presence, but was very suprised to see he and Breakdown were both being ignored by their little 'bot.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said he was upset." Knockout whispered to Breakdown.

"I heard that." Jack muttered, looking over his shoulder and scowling at the 'cons.

KO and Breakdown both chuckled before they went over and crouched down next to the 'bot on both sides.

"Relax, no need to get your tail pipes in a twist." Knockout replied, smirking.

Jack snorted at him, looking out across the dusty plains.

"Just leave me alone." Jack muttered in frustration, refusing to look at either one of them.

Breakdown and Knockout shared a look, making a silent agreement.

"Well sorry to tell you this cutie but Breakdown and I aren't leaving..." Knockout stated.

Jack growled and got ready to to start yelling at them, but was silenced by a gentle clawed finger pressing to his lip components.

"Not until we give you your creation day presents." Knockout added.

"My...Creation day presents?" Jack murmured, confused. Breakdown and Knockout chuckled.

"Eh, they were supposed to just be for the next time we met, but this is a much more...worthy cause."

"Um...ok?" Jack replied questioningly.

Breakdown and Knockout smirked at Jack again before Breakdown got up first and walked over to the boulder, pulling out the first present.

"What...what is it?" Jack asked, taking the small glass box of small, glowing blue orbs.

"Energon candy. Don't look at us like that, it's not made from high-grade, relax."

Jack was still causious, but he was more curious of how the candies tasted so be opened the tiny crate and pulled out an orb. He glanced up at the two 'cons who gestured for him to go ahead. Jack then shrugged before he popped the little candy into his mouth.

His optics widend. They were amazing! They were sweet and tangy, making static crackle in his mouth, making him feel light hearted.

"W-wow. These are...they're amazing!"

Knockout grinned and looked at his claws, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Naturally, I made them." He stated before he was nudged by Breakdown.

"Alright, alright. Breakdown helped make them." He added.

"Modest as always." Jack joked as he ate another candy.

A smile now lit his face plates, his optics shining with joy. It was amazing how such a simple gift could make him so happy.

Breakdown laughed at the joke lightly before Knockout elbowed him as he walked passed him to pick up the next gift. The gift was wrapped up in a cloth and Knockout was smirking again.

"Your going to really enjoy this one." Knockout stated as he handed it to Jack.

"Woah..."

Jack took the gift. It was a weapon. A bow that Jack assumed had the capacity to shoot energy. It was balanced perfectly.

"We noticed you don't feel comfortable with your blaster. Perhaps this will be more to your liking."

"But how will I explain this to the others?"

Knockout smirked and shrugged.

"You're a smart 'bot you'll think of something. The other gift you can hide somehow, but I don't think they'll mind you having that." KO replied.

Jack stood, testing the feel of the bow. The metal that formed it was cold and smooth, and bits of blue glass formed designs on it. It felt so _right _to hold.

"I...I don't know how to thank you..."

"I can think of a couple ways." Breakdown purred.

Jack glared at him.

Breakdown held up his hands in surrender, laughing.

"Kidding! I was kidding darlin'."

Jack sighed, looking down at the two gifts.

"I just don't get it. You guys are 'cons, and I'm a 'bot."

Jack turned his gaze back up to the two larger mechs.

"So why are you guys and fraging Megatron after me? What makes _me_ so special?"

Knockout smirked and stepped up to Jack.

"You just...have a vibe about you that just calls to us like..." He explained, lightly running his claw down Jacks chest seam.

Jack quickly slapped the medics hand away, face plates heating up.

"Well, seems more like you guys just want me because I look like...like this!" Jack gestured to himself, scowling down at his lean frame.

"Did I say that Frostbite? All I remember saying was that there was a vibe about you, which is good." Knockout explained, raising his hands like Breakdown had done earlier.

"Yeah, I know you said that. But let's not forget about the times you've complemented the 'good view'. Of _my aft_." Jack hissed the last words venomously.

KO and Breakdown both shuffled their feet slightly, both remembering such times.

Jack sighed.

"Agh, whatever. Anyway, I think I've figured out how to explain this." Jack said, holding up the bow slightly in indication, turning his gaze up to to two 'cons.

"Think the other 'bots will think I got in a little fight and got these from the vehicons?"

Knockout shrugged.

"I don't see why not, those drones have been lacking skill, lately." He replied.

Breakdown nodded in agreement before he straightened.

"Oh I almost forgot, there's still one last present to give you. Now it's yours, but we'll keep it on the Nemisis, just for safe keeping." Breakdown stated before he turned around and whistled.

Jack blinked, then his eyes turned to something small that lept over the boulder that sat a few feet away. The teen stared in shock as a small, robotic animal trotted up to sit at Breakdown's feet.

"What...What is it?"

Breakdown chuckled softly and leaned down to pet the little creature's ears.

"Its a turbo fox, a cybertronian like pet." Breakdown explained.

Jack stared at it for a few moments, then hesitantly held a hand out for the turbo fox.

The small robot padded forward and pushed its head under his palm. A small smile came to his lip components as he gently petted the turbo fox.

"Woah..."

The little turbo fox started to purr at the attention Jack was giving it, and leaned it's head up and nuzzle his hand with it's nose which made Jack laugh.

When Breakdown and Knockout saw the look on the teen 'bots face, they too smiled.

"So do you like him?" Knockout questioned.

"Are you kidding? I love him! He's amazing! Did you build him? Or was he on the Nemisis this whole time or what?" Jack replied, carefully lifting the small robot and cradling it in his arms, laughing as it rubbed against his chin.

Again the two cons chuckled but soon shut up from another warning glare that Jack gave. Knockout cleared his throat before he answered all of Jack's questions.

"To answer your question, yes...we did build him. He was souly built to be yours."

Jack was silent for a moment, optics falling down for a moment before he looked back up.

"You know, for a couple of Decepticons, you aren't too bad. Though you probably wouldn't be like this if I didn't look like..well, a femme."

Jack flushed slightly. The fact he looked quite similar to a femme was still a rather touchy subject.

Breakdown chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah, even if you were more mech looking, you'd still catch anyone's optic. You're too perfect to pass up." Breakdown reassured him.

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or freaked out." Jack muttered, shifting so the he lay on his side, head propped up on one hand, other hand petting the robotic fox that lay next to him.

Both 'cons had to admit that the young mech looked rather...tempting in that position.

But for now Jack ignored them as he smiled and and enjoyed his very first pet. While growing up as a human Jack was enevr given the chance to pick or have a pet of his own sicne it was just him and his mom and she countless times had to explain to him how difficult it would be to feed them and a dog with only a litle bit of money she earned.

Jack suddenly stood and went over to the two 'cons.

"This is, by far, my weirdest birthday ever." Jack added, face stern. But then he smiled and gently hugged both of the 'cons.

"...But probably one of the best ones too. Thank you for this."

Both Cons stood there, shocked beyond belief as Jack hugged them. But after a few seconds, they came out of their shock. They smiled down at Jack and wrapped them arms around Jack, returning the gentle hug.

"Anytime darlin'." Breakdown whispered.

Jack gently pulled away, then bent down to stroke the turbo fox at his feet.

"I have to go now. You'll take care of this little guy?"

Knockout smirked.

"Unless you'd like to try and explain why you have one to your little friends, then yes. We'll bring him when we decide to come and...pay you a visit."

Jack rolled his optics, straitening.

"Uh-hunh. Anyway, thanks again for this, I really appriciate it."

"Anytime, Frostbite. Anytime." Knockout replied, a smug look coming over his face.

With another roll of his optics, Jack shifted into his alt. mode, taking off.

**Later, the Nemisis, 3rd POV**

Dreadwing glanced over as the training room doors opened, Knockout and Breakdown coming in.

"I can't believe those slaggin' 'bots!" Breakdown grumbled, sitting on a nearby steel crate.

Interest rising in him, Dreadwing sheathed his sword, remaining unnoticed by everyone in the room.

"Neither can I. You think that they'd remember his creation day!"

Dreadwings brow furrowed. It had been an Autobots creation day? Strange that it had been forgoten by the other 'bots.

"But I think Frostbite enjoyed our gifts, at least he left on a happier note."

Dreadwing froze in place. Frostbite? It had been Frostbite's creation day? And the other Autobots had forgotten?

A strange anger boiled in his tanks, and the SIC's hands clentched into fists.

Primus, what was happenong to him? He was a SIC, he shouldn't be so easily swayed by a pretty mech like others.

But Frostbite...He wasn't just a pretty face. He was kind sparked, a small spot of light among the darkness of the war, and Breakdown had to admit...He was rather fond of the slender mech's company when he was at his brothers grave.

Frostbite had honored his brothers memory with an energon crystal, a precious gift thanks to energons scarceness on Earth. And yet the only ones who had been kind enough to give him gifts for his creation day were Breakdown and Knockout.

Dreadwing made up his mind. Frostbite deserved something for the most important day of the year to him, and just like Knockout and Breakdown, he'd make sure that the little mech deserved.


	12. Chapter 12

**So, the poll haz been taken quite a bit it seems, and over half the people have voted for the Jack and Dreadwing pairing. This chapter will have a lot of moments with Jack and Dreadwing, I don't know if they should be seen as romantic or not *shrugs*. I guess it depends on your perspective! I, frankly, am not sure if it should be viewed as romantic moments or not...I'll just say it has some fluffyness! Alright, fluffyness warning!**

**Anywho, I am EXCITED! I've enjoyed writing this chap and the last, cuz it has to do with birthdays, and mine is only a few days away! Time to break out the energon cake! Only one slice per person though! If you have more then that, I'm gunna send the scraplets after you, cuz you'll end up being hyper cuz of all the sugar!**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>?, 3rd POV<strong>

Jack was surprised when he had returned to base, only to find the base set up for a surprise party. How he couldn't have thought of it before, he was unsure, but it had been amazing.

Now it was the next day, or rather, night. He was enjoying a few pieces of the energon candy he'd been given the previous day as he strolled through Skyquake's canyon (as he'd named it).

Jack was embarassed to say that he hoped to run into Dreadwing again, but he really hoped he would. He enjoyed the 'cons company.

So far, he hadn't seen any sign of another Cybertronian around. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't dissapointed.

Jack yelped when a hand grabbed his shoulder, and he spun around, arm becoming a blaster as he came face to face with...

"Dreadwing?"

"Thank you for not shooting me on sight." The 'con said dryly, though his smile decieved him.

Jack gave a short laugh, allowing his arm to return to normal.

"Are you trying to give me a spark attack?" The teen 'bot joked, smiling kindly at Dreadwing.

There was a moment of comfortable silence, then the 'con broke it.

"I heard from Breakdown and Knockout that yesterday was your creation day...Is it true that the other Autobot's forgot?"

Jack looked up in surprise, then smiled.

"I thought so, but when I got back to base, it turns out they had a surprise party for me! Great, isn't it?"

Dreadwing gave a soft smile in return, nodding.

"Yes, it is."

"And KO and Breakdown were actually _nice_. They barely flirted, and they were sweet enough to give me a few gifts. They even built a turbo-fox for me! Amazing, right?"

"Hm, I thought I saw something slinking around in the medbay earlier."

Jack laughed, hand lifting up to hide his smile slightly.

"Anyway, any paticular reason you brought it up?" Jack asked, hand moving away as his faceplates became, again, composed.

Dreadwing hesitated for a moment, clearing his vocal cords. Jack was surprised to realize that the 'con was actually a bit nervous and shy about something.

"Well...I..." With a sigh, the 'con offered the slim 'bot a hand.

"Look, can you just follow me? There's something I wish to show you."

Jack smirked.

"As long as you promise I won't get shot or dragged onto the Nemisis."

Dreadwing was surprised that the small mech trusted him enough as to _joke_ about such things. But the 'con then smiled.

"I promise." He said, gently grabbing Jack's hand and begining to lightly tug him through the canyon.

Dreadwing was surprised when he realized how small the 'bots servo was compared to his. It was so _tiny_, even for one that was so young. This lead him to another realization. Just as his hand, Jack was so much _smaller_ than him.

They continued on for awhile in silence, then Jack spoke up.

"The day before yesterday Knockout and Breakdown visited. They had a funny way of refering you."

Dreadwing glanced back.

"Really? And what would that be?"

Jack smirked.

"If I remember correctly, they said 'robotic romeo'. I almost blew it when they said that, I wanted to laugh so bad. Luckily I didn't ruin the whole little act I put up."

The 'con stopped immediately, snorting with laughter as he lifted a hand to his face to hide the smile.

"And here I thought all 'cons had creepy laughs. Nice to be proven wrong." Jack commented, smilling softly.

Dreadwing quickly looked away, faceplates heating slightly as he continued on, carefull not to tug to harshly on the slim mech's hand.

"Can't you tell me where we're going?"

"No."

Jack gave a sigh of frustration.

"C'mon, just a clue?"

The 'con smirked.

"No."

Jack scowled.

"You're no fun."

Dreadwing smirked slightly.

"We'll see about that."

The lean 'bot gave him a curious look.

They fell again into silence as Jack followed the 'con, trying to recognize where they were in the canyon as he was dragged along.

Finally, Dreadwing stopped, releasing Jack's servo and turning to a large, long boulder. The large mech lifted it with a grunt, flipping it to the side.

Jack was surprised to see a slightly short yet wide opening in the cliff side. Any 'bot that was Breakdown's size or small could fit, though they'd have to sit and crawl in to enter the hidden cave.

"Come on." Dreadwing said, crouching down and slidding through the opening, making it look easy. After a moment of having dissapearing in the darkness, his head came back into view. It seemed he was standing, so the cave it led to was lower than the opening. Dreadwing chuckled when he saw Jack's hesitant look.

"Don't worry, it's safe."

Jack edged forward a little, but then stopped, trying to peer into the cave.

Dreadwing smiled kindly.

"I promise you, on my honor, that it is safe." The 'con pledged, offering a hand.

The small mech hesitated a single moment longer, then sat, taking the hand and allowing Dreadwing to help him slide into the cave.

He gave a slight sound of surprise and fear when he nearly fell to the floor, but Dreadwing quickly caught him around the waist and eased him onto the floor.

Jack blinked, then looked up at Dreadwing.

The 'con then realized his hands were still on the 'bots slim waist and quickly let go, clearing his vocal cords with embarassment.

Jack gave a slight, sheepish laugh, but the looked up at the cave.

He gasped in awe.

Glowing crystals of all shapes and sizes litter the walls, floor and top of the cave.

Some were glowing a soft silver, while others danced with a red light. Gold, blue, purple, orange, and many other colors also radiated from the crystals.

"Woah..."

Dreadwing smiled softly, watching as Jack took a few, slow steps forward.

"Qilian crystals. It seems that energon and relics aren't the only things from Cybertron burried in this planet. They were already so rare back on Cybertron...Imagine my shock when I found this cavern covered in them."

Jack slowly nodded, going over to one of the crystals that glowed a soft violet, bending down and brushing a hand gently over it.

He then smiled, straitening again and laughing in delight.

"This is amazing!"

Dreadwing smiled, crossing his arms.

"I'm glad you like it. I wanted to show you this place as part of your creation day present."

Jack turned, looking at him in surprise.

"Creation day present?"

The 'con chuckled, nodding.

"Part of it, yes."

Jack blinked, then shook his head, hands lifting up.

"No! Really! It's fine, I don't need a gift! I mean...You're my friend, y'know? I've never had anyone to talk to that could really understand me, so being able to talk to you...That's enough!"

Dreadwing laughed, shaking his head.

"I appriciate the sentiment."

Dreadwing then moved over, stoping next to Jack.

"That crystal there is my favorite." The 'con commented, pointing over Jack's shoulder.

Eagerly, the teen 'bot looked, searching for the crystal. As he searched, Dreadwing pulled something out of his subspace and moving over to the crystal.

"Oh! That one?" Jack asked, moving over too and crouching down next to the older mech.

The crystal in question glowed a soft green. Jack smiled.

"You're right, it is really nice." The little mech said, looking up at Dreadwing and smiling.

The 'con returned the smile and reached into his subspace, pulling out a simple wire. It was long and thin.

Jack watched curiously as Dreadwing gently reached forward, breaking off a shard of the green crystal. He gently wrapped one end of the wire securely around the shard, then stood up agian, looking around.

Jack sat, watching curiously as the larger mech went to different crystals, taking small shards and coiling the wire around them. After a few kliks of this, he moved back over, sitting in front of Jack.

"May I?" He asked, gesturing towards Jack's helm. The 'bot was confused, but nodded all the same.

Dreadwing leaned forward and fiddled with his helm for a moment, then leaned back again, smiling.

"There."

Jack blinked a few times in confusion, then something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. As he turned his head, something lightly clicked against his helm.

Dreadwing had attached the end of the wire to his helm, the crystal shards dangling and clicking against his helm.

The 'con across from him chuckled as Jack tried to turn his helm to look at the decoration, but only suceded in having the wire jump to hit him between the optics.

"To think others on Cybertron used to pay highly for those sort of things." The older mech commented.

"I don't know much about Qilian crystals, care to tell me why they'd pay a lot?"

Dreadwing chuckled again, but nodded, shifting into a more comfortable position. Jack did so as well, leaning back on a bit of wall that was free of the glowing gems.

"That's not a surprise, most don't. I only know about them because my carrier and sire were high standing. Qilian crystals are not only beautiful to look at, but were also known to have healing properties. They were popular gifts for the wealthy Cybertronians to give to a loved one that was constantly in danger.

"Considering you are always out on the battlefield now, then perhaps it will be of use to you."

Jack's brow furrowed in concern as he fiddled with the string of crystals.

"What about you? You've been in a lot more battles than me, and will be in a lot more."

Dreadwing laughed.

"Thank you for your concern, Frostbite. I have one of my own, though I perfer to keep it in my subspace."

To prove his point, the 'con reached into his subspace and pulled out a small loop of wire with some Qilian crystals twined into it.

"I can't pull off the look of having them on my helm." He added. He then inspected Jack for a moment.

"Though you manage to. Perhaps it's only those of a smaller build that manage to avoid looking foolish with Qilian crystals hanging from their helm."

Jack's faceplates heated slightly and he scowled.

"Just my luck I end up looking like a femme." He muttered, glaring at the ground.

Dreadwing laughed.

"Not that much, really. Your build is just much shorter and leaner than most other mechs. But it's easy to see you're a mech, if one looks close enough."

Jack slowly looked back up, smiling sheepishly.

"Hah, I'm glad at least one person doesn't think I look just like a femme." The slim 'bot replied, continuing to fiddle with the crystals that were woven within the wire.

With a shrug, the 'con stood and went over to a small boulder against the back wall, reching behind it and pulling out two cubes of energon.

Jack grinned as Dreadwing came back over, handing one of the cubes to him.

"I'm not sure if you've ever had energon with any sort of minerals added to it, but this just has some yellow Qilian crystals in it. Don't make that look at me like that, I'm not crazy. Yellow Qilian crystals are the ones that can be added to energon, they promote a Cybertronains health, in fact."

Jack still looked suspicious. Dreadwing sighed, then took a swing from both cubes before offering one to Jack.

"See? They're safe. Relax, I just want you to enjoy yourself."

Jack took the cube, cautiously taking a sip. He then looked at Dreadwing, smiling.

"It tastes amazing." He murmured, taking another taste of the energon.

It really did taste good. Energon usually simply taste a bit tangy, slightly sweet. But the energon with the Qilian crystals tasted even sweeter, making static jump in his mouth and it left him feeling as though he'd had days of recharge and had a tune up.

Dreadwing returned the smile as he began to drink from his own cube.

They sat in a calm silence, Dreadwing watching contentedly as Jack basked in the warm glow of the crystals, the slim 'bots optics dim with content as he leaned closer to a patch of light blue Qilian and sipped at the energon he held.

Halfway through his cube, Jack lifted his optics back to the 'con, though they were still dim as he continued to relax.

"So bringing me here, the Qilian charm, this energon? This is all for my creation day?"

Dreadwing looked up, then was glossa tied for a moment. Jack had found a comfortable place to relax. He was reclined back, between a red Qilian and a light green one. One leg bent, the other crossed over it. He cradled his cube of energon in two hands and was staring up at him, head tilted down slightly.

It was quite...Alluring.

Dreadwing coughed slightly in embarassment, faceplates blazing as he nodded.

"Yes. I wasn't sure what you would like for your creation day, and I didn't have much notice. I hope this is sufficiant?"

Jack grinned, laughing incredously.

"Are you kidding? This is amazing! This place is beautiful, and the energon is awesome. And this," He paused, lifting a hand to touch the wire of crystals. "This is just..." He shook his head in an almost unbelieving way.

"Dreadwing, all of this is just..._Amazing_!"

Jack set aside his energon, sitting on his knees and leaning forward, hugging the 'con.

"Thank you, Dreadwing. This is one of the best gifts I've ever gotten."

Dreadwing's optics widend in surprise, but he then slowly smiled, gently returning the embrace.

"I'm glad."

Jack smiled widely as he pulled away, standing and moving to the small mouth of the cave.

"None of the others should worry about me until it gets to be morning."

He turned back to the older mech, walking over and laying on his back, daring enough to use Dreadwing's leg to cusion his head. He smiled up at the 'con, taking no notice of his surprise. The smile eased the large mech, and he too relaxed.

They sat in a calm quiet for a long time, simply enjoying the Qilian crystals and eachother's company.

Finally, Jack broke the silence, expression somber.

"Dreadwing...You once said that the memory of your brother was the only thing that keeps you allied with Megatron?"

The 'con glanced down at him in surprise.

"Yes, that's right."

Jack turned his gaze to Dreadwing.

"But...Don't you think your brother would only want you to do what makes you happy? Wouldn't...Wouldn't he want you to decide what you'd rather want, rather than what he would want?"

The large mech looked at him in shock for a moment, but then avirted his gaze.

"Even if I wanted to leave, I would only be able to become a neutral. I've killed too many to be welcomed among the Autobots."

"What about me? I'm a 'bot, and we're friends. You may have killed, but that doesn't mean you're a bad person." Jack pointed out.

Dreadwing looked away, shaking his head.

"Yes, but you're different from other Autobots. You take any lost life to spark, mourn for any who is lost in this war. I think you could see the good in anyone."

Jack's face fell at the look on his friends face. Sitting up, he used both hands to lift Dreadwings face, making the 'con look at him.

"I don't see good in everyone. But I see good in _you_. You've got honor and kindness in you, anyone can see that."

The corner of Dreadwings lip components twitched upward in a slight, weak smile.

Jack grinned brightly.

"Trust me. I haven't known you for long, but I'm pretty sure you haven't got a bad bone in your body."

With that, Jack stood, tugging at Dreadwings hand as a sign for him to stand as well.

"So, you said yellow Qilian is edible? What about the others?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Autobot base, 3rd POV**

Jack smiled happily as he lay on his berth. He was on his side, staring at the items that he'd taken from his subspace and placed on the little metal table he'd been given.

On it were a few of the gifts he'd recieved.

The strange metal 'jewlery' that KO had given him a while back, the one that hooked to the top of his chasis. The metal bow (which he was now positive had been constructed mostly by Breakdown, with only minimal help from anyone). The little bits of the energon candy that were still left from two weeks before were also there as well.

Jack smiled to himself as his hand closed around the Qilian crystal charm in his hand. He held it close to his chasis.

It had taken awhile to remove it from his helm, but thanks to Dreadwing (who fully understood he couldn't wear it in the 'bot base), he was able to remove it in the end.

That had been exactly two weeks ago. Now he regularly went to the Qilian cave and would spend time with Dreadwing. They'd talk and joke, they'd even sometimes simply sit in a comfortable silence. No matter what it was, they'd both have an amaing time, and Jack had come to value the 'cons friendship.

Dreadwing had begun to call him Frost instead of Frostbite, and Jack loved the new nickname. He even liked it when Dreadwing would sometimes, on a rare occasion, joke about how small he was.

Jack sat up strait in surprise when his door opened.

"O-Optimus!"

It was, indeed the Prime. He stood there, looking at the slim mech.

"Jack, Ratchet requires yo-"

The Prime fell silent as his optics fell on the items at the table. Jack looked away guiltily as Optimus slowly moved to the table and lifted the metal 'jewelry' from it.

His optics then snapped over to Jack. The small 'bot held a glittering charm to his chasis, optics downcast.

"Jack."

The 'bot didn't look up.

"Jack. Where did you obtain these?"

Jack looked up, giving a small, guilty smile. But when the Prime didn't return the smile, he looked down again.

"I...They were given to me."

"Given?"

Jack nodded.

"Y-yeah...By Knockout and Breakdown."

Jack yelped when Optimus pulled him to his feet and began to carefully lead him towards the mainroom, gripping his hand with one of his own, the other servo occupied by holding the gifts.

Jack licked him lip comentents nervously as he saw the look on the Prime's face. He knew that expression now, and it was when he was calling the others over their comlinks.

When they reached the mainroom of this silo, everyone was gathered there (excluding all human companions, who were already back in their homes).

"Optimus, what's this about?" Arcee asked, confused as to why the Prime had pulled Jack into the room, and why he held strange yet familiar objects in hand.

Optimus simply set the items down on a crate that was pressed against the wall bellow the deck. He then looked at Jack.

"How long have you been recieving these?"

Jack looked down at his pedes, shufling them slightly.

"...Awhile..."

Optimus turned to the others.

"It seems that Jack has been recieving gifts from Knockout and Breakdown."

They all made sounds of surprise, and Ratchet spoke.

"Gifts? As in _courting_ gifts?" He asked incredously. Jack tilted his head, looking up in confusion.

"What are...Courting gifts?"

"He's been accepting these, and hasn't even had a clue as to what they're for!" Arcee said, voice strained. She then looked at the slim mech.

"Courting gifts are something a mech or femme gives to their intended. It's to try and gain their favor. Who the slag has been pinning for you? Just one or two 'cons?"

Jack's faceplates heated.

"Really...I'm not sure. Most of the gifts are from Knockout and Breakdown, but then at one point Megatron tried to shove his glossa down my throat, so-"

"WHAT!"

Jack jumped slightly in surprise as everyone in the room yelled. His optics were wide, startled.

"Megatron? Are we thinkin' of the same one here?" Bulkhead asked, voice shocked.

Jack shrugged.

"Big, scary? Yeah, though perverted? That wasn't something I was expecting either." He replied. He laughed a bit as Bulkhead made a disgusted face.

"Megatron has tried to force himself upon you?" Optimus asked, face grim as Jack nodded.

"...I believe it would be wise if you were to remain in base from now on."

"What! Optimus, you've got to be kidding! The only time I really get to myself is when I'm outside! KO and Breakdown haven't tried to harm me or force themselves on me, and they're the only ones who've confronted me"

_'Besides Dreadwing, and he's a friend and doesn't flirt.'_ Jack thought to himself.

Optimus sighed sadly.

"Jack, while that may be true at the moment, there is always a chance that Megatron could decide to confront you as well-"

"I can take care of myself, Optimus! I might be young, but I'm strong enough and smart enough to get myself out of a tough situation!"

"I am well aware of that, Jack. But your safety is just as important." Optimus replied solumly.

Jack shook his head slowly, backing up. Arce took a step forward, hand out.

"Jack, wait-!"

But it was too late. Jack had shifted into his alt mode and took off, out of base. He still had the Qilian charm, resting now on his dashboard.

**Skyquake's Canyon, 3rd POV**

Dreadwing had been enjoying the calm night, heading towards the Qilian cave when he'd heard the rev of an engine.

Turning, the 'con was surprised to see a now familiar car with a white and green paint job speeding towards him.

"Frost?"

The sound of his nickname got Jack's attention, and when he saw Dreadwing, he immediately shifted, burrying his head into the older mechs chest.

"Frost? Frostbite, look at me. What's wrong?"

Jack simply continued to hug the 'con tightly, head burried in the solid chasis.

Dreadwing gently rubbed Jack's back in an attempt to comfort the small 'bot. He waited patiently for Jack to calm down and speak.

"Optimus...He found out about how KO and Breakdown and Megatron are all pinning for me! He wants me to stay in the fraging base from now on!"

Dreadwing's brow furrowed in confusion. Suddenly, Jack moved a bit away, looking up at him. Tears of energon threatend to leak from his optics, and Dreadwing felt a sudden surge of anger at whoever had upset the small 'bot.

"I don't w-want to b-be trapped in the f-fraging base! T-then I can't g-g-go anywhere! I won't be a-able to enjoy w-watching the stars from the c-cliff, or visit the Qilian cave! I w-won't get to watch the s-s-sunrise or anything! I-I won't g-get to hang out w-with you!"

Jack broke down then, and Dreadwing barely caught the teen mech as he fell forward.

The 'con felt helpless as Jack continued to cry, energon streaking his face. Finally coming to a decision, Dreadwing lifted Jack, one arm under the tiny mech's knees, the other behind his back. Cradling the 'bot his chasis, he began quickly walking towards the Qilian cave.

He gently set Jack down for a moment, moving the boulder that hid the cave entrance, he then slid in before reaching out and gently sliding Jack in as well and gently helping the little mech sit down.

"Now, I need you to calm down. Explain, slowly."

Jack nodded, swiping away the tears of energon on his face.

"I was in my designated room, when Optimus came in. I'd put some of the gifts on the table I had, and he saw them. When I told him who had given them to me, he and the others decided that I should stay withing base. I got out of there as fast as I could, I was just so mad..." He looked up at Dreadwing, then scooted over, hugging the 'con.

"I don't want to be stuck in base. I like seeing the sky, and I like to drive out here. And I don't want to stop hanging out with you! You're one of the best friends I've ever had."

Dreadwing gently held Jack, comforting him. He crooned in Cybertronian, clicking as well. The sounds eased the slim mech, and he leaned into the 'cons strong chasis.

The older mechs optics fell and he was surprised to see the charm of Qilian crystal that he had presented Jack with two weeks before.

"You kept the charm..." He murmured.

Jack looked up in surprise, then down at the charm and shrugged.

"Yeah, of course I did. I don't get many creation day gifts usually, plus I really like it." Jack replied, looking back down at the crystal charm with a slight smile.

But then it fell.

"I love the Qilian crystals...But now I won't get to see them, because I'll be stuck in HQ."

Dreadwing gave a small sound of sympathy, leaning forward and gently hugging the small mech.

Neither were sure how long they sat there, but they didn't really care either.

"I don't want to lose my freedom because of something I can't even control..." Jack whispered, optics dim with sadness.

Dreadwing grimaced. After a moment of thought, he shifted so that he sat, back against the cave wall, cradling Jack in his lap. He gently pet the side of the teen 'bots helm, an attempt to calm him.

Jack's engine began to unconciously purr and the lean mech rested his head on the older Cybertronians shoulder.

"I barely had freedom before I was changed." Jack murmured absently as he stared at the metal of Dreadwing's chasis.

The 'con frowned.

"'Changed'?"

Jack blinked, stiffening. He slowly shifted so that he sat normaly on his friends lap, head no longer on the 'cons shoulder.

His faceplates now held an emotion that could only be seen as nervousness.

"I...I wasn't always a Cybertronian, Dreadwing."

Jack hesitantly looked up at the 'cons confused and stunned face.

"I...I used to be..."

Jack steeled himself. This was his friend, not a monster.

"Dreadwing, I used to be human."

The tense silence that fell over them was palpable. Dreadwing simply stared at Jack, searching for any sign that he was lying.

But he found none.

"...How...?"

Jack looked down.

"I don't know. All I know was that one moment, I was Jack, Arcee's human partner, and the next? I was...was like this."

Jack yelped when Dreadwing suddenly stood, sending Jack tumbling to the ground.

"You lied to me...! I thought that you were different from all other Cybertronians, you were like an answer to a prayer...But you lied to me!"

Jack looked up, fear and sadness in his optics.

"I'm sorry-!"

"You were unlike anyone else! You honored my brother...You saw something in me that no one else could, I thought you actually _trusted_ me!"

"I do! I never-"

"Then why did you lie to me? Why? If you thought I was so different from the other Decepticons, then why didn't you tell me?"

Jack looked down, energon starting to leak again from his optics.

"WHY?"

Jack's shoulders began to wrack with sobs.

"_WHY!_"

"Because I was _SCARED_!"

Dreadwing stumbled in slight surprise at the volume of Jack's yell.

Slowly, the slim mech looked up, tears of energon streaking his face.

"I was scared, alright? You're one of the few friends I've made that seems to understand me! And I was scared that if I told you, that I'd lose that friendship...that I'd lose you..."

Jack looked down again, not even attempting to get up from the heap he had landed in when tossed away.

Dreadwing stared at him in shock, but then turned away.

"Well, it seems that instead of keeping me as a friend, you lost me."

With that, Dreadwing left without another word.

Jack watched, before lowering his gaze and begining to sob again.

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

Dreadwing slammed his fist into the wall of his quarters, a loud bang resounding through the room.

The 'con couldn't believe it, the slim mech he'd grown to be friends with had once been human.

But that wasn't why he was mad. No, he'd never been disgusted by humans as the other 'cons were. It was the fact that Jack had lied to him that made him angry.

But strangely enough, his anger was mostly directed...Towards _himself_.

He couldn't get the image out of his mind, of the young 'bot sobbing on the floor of the cave. Guilt weighed on his spark and Dreadwing sat on his berth, burrying his head in his hands as he realized what he'd done.

He'd just thrown away the mech that he'd fallen for.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, so sad D:<strong>

**I feel all depressed now, I needz a hug! *Grabs a scraplet and squeezes it***

**Alrighty, on to buisness!**

**I realized I've never, ever, done a disclaimer. So here it is, for all of my stories because I don't want to have to do it continuosly (I don't care if it doesn't work, gotta try, though). So...**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own transformers prime, nor any transformers or any show at all. I only claim OC's, plots, and in this story, the 'Qilian Crystals' (or atleast I think, not sure if they're anywhere else).**

**Anyway, the poll is only gonna be up for a few more days, and right now there's like, 26 votes or so for the Jack and Dreadwing pairing. So that's probably going to be the end pairing. But it depends, I'll have to keep checking the poll *shrugs***

**Oh! Also, I wanted to ask y'all to read my friend, ToaXabineh's, newest story, 'Solid Muse'. It's an AU, and I think it's a pretty new approach. But you don't have to read, your choice! ^_^**

**Anywho, until another chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**?, 3rd POV**

Jack sat on the edge of the cliff, knees pulled to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs and chin resting on his knees.

His optics were dim with sadness as he looked down into the canyon bellow, seeming to be searching for something, for_ someone_.

Jack didn't know, nor care why this was so painful. Dreadwing was a _Decepticon_, for Primus' sake, while Jack himself was an Autobot. They were supposed to hate eachother.

"Jack?"

The teen didn't reply as Arcee walked up behind him, crouching down in concern once she reached his side.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

Jack shrugged, remaining silent.

The blue femme placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning forward slightly to try and see Jack's face. Seeing that he was staring down into the canyon, she too looked, and was surprised to see the grave marker of Skyquake.

"...I guess...I thought he'd come back..."

Arcee's concern grew.

"Who?"

Jack continued to ignore her.

"I thought he'd understand...Thought he'd forgive me...I was so wrong."

Arcee was shocked when Jack moved, burrying his face in his hands and begining to sob.

Arcee immediately moved forward, hugging her partner close and trying to calm him.

"Jack, shh...Slow down, who are you talking about?"

The lithe mech simply continued to cry.

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

Dreadwing had been acting strangely. Everyone had noticed it easily.

The mech simply walked around, silent, optics slightly dimmed as he lost himself in his thoughts.

Dreadwing hadn't been able to stop thinking about Frost-...No, he couldn't stop thinking about _Jack_.

He knew little about Arcee's partner when he'd still been human. All he'd known was that Megatron loathed the teen and wanted to destroy him.

Making a quick decision, Dreadwing went into the control room and went over to Soundwave. The TIC (third in comand) was busy at one of the monitors.

"Soundwave. I require all information on the Autobots human allies." He said, voice authoritive.

Soundwave sent a databurst to him withing a couple clicks and Dreadwing nodded in thanks before going back to his quarters.

Once there, he sent the information he'd been given to his own private monitor.

He searched through the file for a few long minutes before finding the one he'd been looking for.

A picture of the teen was there, from when Jack had still been human. Then bellow the picture were several collums, each with different information.

Dreadwing carefully read over the information, searching for any sign that the mech he knew had been putting up an act to lull him into a false sense of security.

But he found no signs of such.

The teen had been the same before his transformation. Every word he'd uttered, every emotion he showed on a regular basis, his beliefs...They were all the same.

Dreadwing moved away from the monitor, sitting back onto his berth and burrying his head in his hands.

An image unwillingly rose to the forefront of his mind. The memory of the sobbing 'bot, the one who he'd grown to care deeply for, as he sat, cowering in Dreadwings wake.

How could he do such a thing? Jack had told him the very reason he'd never told him, a very good reason, yet Dreadwing tossed that aside and instead left the small mech alone in the cave, feeling betrayed.

Dreadwing then blantly admitted it to himself.

He had been a fool.

The one person who saw him for _him_. The one person who had honored his brothers memory. The one person he'd ever felt so strongly about...

The one he loved.

Then his conscience screamed at him.

_'You idiot! Then go get him back!'_

Dreadwing stood up immediately, walking briskly out of his quarters.

**Cliffside, 3rd POV**

Arcee had long given up on trying to get Jack to tell her what had happend. She now simply hugged her partner, hushing him gently.

Then it happend.

Out of nowhere, a jet came, blasting her away from Jack.

The slim mech screamed in surprise as he stared wide eyed, first at Arcee, then at the jet, which transformed into...

"Megatron."

The warlord smirked down at him, optics glinting with sadistic glee as he stared at Jack.

"It seems we meet again. You are looking lovely as ever."

Jack crawled backwards, paniced as the 'con followed him, though at a slower pace and on foot.

"Wh-what are you d-doing here?"

The warlord chuckled darkly.

"Well, I saw you and your little friend sitting here, I thought perhaps I'd come and...Say hello."

Jack shuttered as Megatrons voice dipped slightly and the 'con looked up and down his frame.

The lithe 'bot gasped when his back met solid rock, and he stared up at the warlord, fear now fully showing in his optics.

"G-get away from me!" Jack managed, though unable to work out the stuter.

Megatron chuckled.

"Now why would I do that when I have you _right_ where I want you?"

"Leave him alone!"

Megatron again laughed as he looked over at Arcee. She was on the ground, propped up on her hands. It seemed that the shot that had hit her had ripped through a few cables. She was unable to stand until her self-repair systems repaired the cables.

The 'con ignored the femme then, bending down, trapping the small mech and letting his glossa run along the edge of his faceplates and reaching with one hand towards the plating that protected his sparkchamber.

Jack was paralyzed with fear, optics squeezing shut.

The other hand gripped his shoulder plating tightly, denting it and sharp talons ripping into it. The first clawed hand was a breaths-width away from the armor that hid his spark...

"**JACK!**"

Azure optics snapped open and Jack looked up in shock.

"DREADWING!"

A jet came, smashing into Megatron and sending the 'con lord flying into a rocky wall, far from Jack.

Dreadwing shifted into his humanoid form, quickly falling to his knees beside Jack. The slim mech was crying now with overwelming relief and hugged the older mech.

"D-Dreadwing!"

The 'con smiled softly as he returned the hug, holding the small 'bot close to his chasis.

"Shh, everything will be okay, shh..."

The older mech then looked over his shoulder as two others jumped up, landing on the cliff with two solid thunks.

Jack was shocked when he saw Knockout and Breakdown there, looking at him with concern.

"When Soundwave told me what Megatron was up to, I went strait to these two." Dreadiwng explained softly.

Jack simply nodded, and Dreadwing went into leader mode.

"Knockout! Go take care of that femme, take Jack with you. Breakdown! You're with me!"

Both mechs nodded.

Dreadwing carefully lifted Jack, handing him to KO. The red 'con was gentle, cradling the shivering 'bot to his chest as he quickly went to aid Arcee.

Dreadwing pulled out his sword while Breakdown brought out his gun. Megatron stood, face livid.

"You fools! You dare to attack me?"

"Ya got that right." Breakdown replied, readying himself.

"All for a little 'bot who is barely worth keeping around! One who is so useless!" Megatron asked incredously.

Dreadwing let out an enraged roar, attacking. As Megatron blocked his sword, Dreadwing leaned forward, anger etching his features.

"Don't you _dare_ say such things about him. He may once have been human, he might be small, but he is stronger than you could ever imagine! And has more honor than you could ever even dream of having!"

Knockout, who had been tending to a suspicious Arcee's damaged wiring, stared at Dreadwing in mild shock.

"Wow. I don't think he's ever been so angry." He commented, brows raised in surprise.

Arcee blinked when she heard a slight sound, and looked over at Jack who had been set down, sitting with his back against a boulder.

The slender mech was staring at Dreadwing with a mix of emotions in his optics.

Megatron growled, pushing Dreadwing off of him and attempting to hit Breakdown, who had come to aid Dreadwing.

The fight continued, Megatron obviously losing to the two others, but putting up a good fight.

A blade slashed down.

Jack jerked slightly, panic clutching at him when he saw it was headed for Dreadwing.

"NO! DREADWING!"

The 'con, or rather, former 'con it seemed now, dodged, bringing his fist into Megatron's chasis.

Arcee was shocked at the relief that flooded Jack's optics as he continued to watch the fight, frame tensed.

Remembering the Qilian crystal charm that Jack had clutched so desperately before at base, she looked at Dreadwing.

So _he_ had been the one to give it to Jack.

A mightly roar of pain came, and Knockout, Arcee and Jack all watched as Megatron fell to one knee, clutching at the place where his left arm had previously been. Energon gushed from the wound, and sparks sprung from the broken wires and circutry.

Dreadwing stared down at the warlord emotionlessly.

"You will all pay for your treachery!" Megatron yelled, optics blazing with anger before he shifted and flew off.

Dreadwing and Breakdown put their weapons away and turned, walking over to the other three Cybertronians.

A cry of relief sounded, then a slam of metal on metal before a crash as Dreadwing fell to the ground, tackled by Jack. The slim mech hugged Dreadwing tightly, face burried in the former 'cons plating.

"Y-y-you came b-back! I-I'm s-sorry for n-n-not telling you the t-t-truth! Please d-d-don't be a-angry anymore!"

Dreadwing blinked in surprise as he sat up, hand on the 'bots back. But then his optics dimmed and he hugged the little mech close.

"No, Jack. Don't apologize. I was foolish...Just so, so foolish. I promise, I won't do that to you ever again."

Slowly, he lifted Jack in his arms, cradling him close as the small 'bot wrapped his arms around his neck and burried his face in the former 'cons chasis.

He then stood, looking over at the other three.

Arcee had hesitantly accepted the help that Breakdown and Knockout offered, and she now stood, arms around their shoulders for support.

"Call a groundbridge. You need to be repaired, and Jack needs to rest."

Arcee gave him a suspicious look.

Jack turned his head slightly, looking at the femme.

"It's alright, 'Cee...They won't hurt us...Trust me."

Arcee searched Jack for any sign of hesitation, but found none. With a sigh, she contacted base.

**Autobot base, 3rd POV**

Everyone was shocked when they saw who came through the 'bridge. They'd already expected Arcee and Jack, but Knockout, Breakdown and Dreadwing? And the fact that Jack was being cradled close by Dreadwing...

The 'bots all powered up their weapons, aiming.

Everyone, Arcee, Knockout and Breakdown included, were shocked when Breakdown immediately turned, sheilding Jack and glaring back at the 'bots.

"No! Don't...Don't fight, please!" Jack begged, the slim mechs voice pleading.

Dreadwing hesitated, but turned back around, looking at Ratchet.

"Where is your medbay? Jack and the femme both need to be looked over."

The medic, dumbfounded, pointed in the direction of the medbay.

Without another word, the large former 'con walked over, entering the door.

Everyone followed, 'Bee now carrying Arcee. They watched in surprise as Dreadwing gently set Jack down on one of the medical berths before sitting next to the small mech.

'Bee set Arcee on another medical berth, and Ratchet quickly began to fix the wires, frequently glancing up, still as shocked as the others at the 'cons. Knockout and Breakdown had gone to stand on either side of the berth.

Jack, seeing the suspicous and shocked looks that the three 'cons were being given and managed a shaky laugh.

"Guys, it's alright. They saved me and Arcee, they...they're on our side."

He then looked, first at Dreadwing, then at KO and Breakdown.

"Right?" He asked.

The innocent look on the lithe 'bots faceplates, combined with his voice that still slightly wavered was effective.

KO and Breakdown both looked away, faceplates heating as they gave their own forms of agreement.

Jack looked back to Dreadwing, who smiled softly and nodded, reaching forward to gently rest his hand atop one of Jack's.

"I just wish we had been able to get to you and your friend sooner." The older mech replied, using his other hand to carefully run under one of the long gashes on Jack's shoulder.

Everyone watched, stunned at the gentle emotion in Dreadwings optics as he looked at Jack's own in guilt. Even KO and Breakdown were shocked.

The slim 'bot smiled softly, hand turning over to gently hold Dreadwings.

"I'm just glad you came. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." He paused, looking at the other two former 'cons.

"And I'm sorry Dreadwing was the one who told you guys."

Knockout waved his hand dissmissively while Breakdown snorted with laughter.

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it Darlin'."

Dreadwing silently glared at the nickname that Breakdown had given Jack, and the 'bots all gave their own silent looks of shock and/or disgust at the large mech. Ratchet moved over, patching up Jack's shoulder quickly as the conversation continued.

Knockout nodded in agreement.

"What he said. Even if you were once a human, you're still a pretty little mech, and have a personality to match. I don't think anyone could stay mad at you even if they wanted to."

Jack laughed slightly but then his face became somber.

"But now what're you guys gonna do? You attacked Megatron, you can't go back...Maybe..."

Jack suddenly looked up at Optimus.

"Could they join our side?"

The Prime blinked, but then pondered the question. The three 'cons had fought against Megatron and saved Arcee and Jack...

"Optimus, you can't seriously be considering letting them stay! They are _'Cons_." Bulkhead interjected.

Optimus sighed, then looked at everyone.

"Autobots, I must speak with you all privately. Jack, you stay here. Knockout, Breakdown, Dreadwing...You will come with us."

Everyone but Jack nodded and left, 'Bee helping Arcee, but when Dreadwing went to follow, Jack gripped his arm with both hands.

"No...Please, I want to talk to you...Please?"

Dreadwing was surprised, then looked at Prime. Optimus glanced at Jack, then nodded, signaling that Dreadwing could stay. After the door slid shut behind the Prime, Jack released the former 'cons arm.

"I...Just wanted to say thank you, again. But I don't understand...I thought you were mad with me, I thought...I thought you _hated_ me for not telling you the truth..."

Dreadwing gaped for a split second, then embraced the teen mech tightly.

"No! No...I could never hate you. I was so...So _stupid_ for leaving you behind like that. It was a mistake I plan to never make again."

Jack returned the hug enthusiasticly, burrying his face in the strang chasis before him.

"Let's just agree that we were both stupid." The teen murmured.

Dreadwing chuckled, nodding in agreement as he moved away, holding Jack at arms length.

"So...Does this mean we can go to the Qilian cave together later?"

The former 'con laughed, standing and offering a hand to the teen 'bot.

"We'll see. Now come on, it's would be best if we went and joined the others in the main room."

Jack nodded, taking the hand and letting Dreadwing help him to his feet. But he then laughed as he took the lead, dragging Dreadwing behind him.

Jack couldn't explain it, but around Dreadwing he felt so much more...Alive. His spark would jump with happiness and he would feel jittery with overwhelming joy.

And Dreadwing too felt this way when he was around Jack.

The slim mech dragged Dreadwing into the main room.

Everyone looked up when Jack laughed again as Dreadwing tripped slightly, nearly falling.

"C'mon, Dreadwing! Stop being so slow, I've seen you move faster than that!"

"Yes, but that was when I wasn't being dragged by you."

Jack chuckled again as he released the former 'con and went up to Optimus.

"So...Can they stay?"

The painfull hope in Jack's optics was easy to see.

"I have spoken, not only with your fellow Autobots, but with Knockout and Breakdown as well. Their intentions seem pure, but I am still...Concerned about them being around you."

Jack laughed as he went over, placing a hand on KO and Breakdown's shoulders.

"These guys? They've had pleanty of chances to hurt me or do something. They only throw some bad pick up lines at me, though those could be considered as painful, in a way."

Breakdown placed a hand to his chest, feigning pain.

"Aw, that hurts us, right here."

Jack snorted.

"Whatever."

"So your robotic romeo was Dreadwing?" KO asked. Everyone looked at Jack, brows raised.

The teen 'bots faceplates flared with heat, and he moved back over to Dreadwing.

"That was a joke, you know. To get back at you two for all your shameless flirting. Dreadwing gave me permission to use our encounters to make you both jealous."

Jack then smirked.

"And it worked pretty good, wouldn't you say?"

Dreadwing smirked, adding his two cents.

"He put many fist sized dents in the walls of the Nemisis."

Jack burst into laughter, Dreadwing chuckling as well when everyone looked at the blue and orange mech. Breakdown rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly.

Then a sudden look of realization came over Jack's face.

"What about the turbo fox you guys made me? He's still on the Nemisis! Is he going to be okay?"

"Turbo fox?"

KO and Breakdown ignored Arcee, instead smiling at Jack.

"Relax. The little guy can track us. He'll probably show up in a week or so." The red medic replied with a casual shrug.

Relieved, Jack smiled.

"So, can they stay?" He asked, looking to Optimus.

The Prime was silent for a moment.

"...Very well. Ratchet will change their faction insignias later. Until then, you should all refuel and we will set up quarters for each of them."

Jack smiled almost incredously, turning to Dreadwing and hugging the former 'con around the neck (surprising him and everyone).

"Hey! What 'bout us?" Breakdown said teasingly.

Jack grinned running over and surprising everyone yet again when he hugged both Knockout and Breakdown around their necks.

The slender mech then turned, starting to go to help get energon, but stopped suddenly and lifted a finger up.

"You two better stop looking at my aft." He said, glaring over his shoulder at KO and Breakdown. The two shuffled their feet, whistling innocently while everyone else glared at them.

After a moment, Knockout sighed.

"What? You can't blame _us_ for him having a nice aft!"

**Alright! There's only one or two more chapters left, omiprimus!**

**The poll has decided the final pairing, and it's *drumroll*...Jack and Dreadwing! Or, as I am going to call it, the FrostWing pairing!**

**So the poll will be closing. Thanks to everyone who voted!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Skyquake's Canyon, 3rd POV**

It had been a week since the 'cons had become Autobots. Everyone was continuously surprised at the interactions between Jack and the three former Decepticons.

He kept Knockout and Breakdown well under control (though a few threats had to be made), and the two former 'con were right about the Turbo Fox. It had popped up in base, Jack having woken to it curled at his side.

But Jack's reactions with Dreadwing were the most surprising, even for KO and Breakdown.

Every morning, Dreadwing would go wake Jack. No one was sure how he went about it, but he never got the insinctual punch from Jack. Instead, both would emerge in the main room of the silo, each with a cube of energon, and both would be laughing and talking. The teen mech also now always wore the Qilian charm on his helm.

Now the slim mech and the former 'con were walking together through Skyquake's Canyon, finally having the chance to go to the Qilian cave again.

"You know...The 'bot insignia really does look a lot better on you than the 'con one." Jack commented lightly as they stopped at Skyquake's grave marker.

"Is that so?" Dreadwing replied, raising a brow as they both kneeled down in front of the grave marker to pay their respects.

Jack nodded before a fond smile broke out on his features.

"The crystal is still here." He murmured, reaching forward to lightly run a finger over the smooth edge of the energon crystal he had left so long ago.

Dreadwing nodded, but wasn't looking at the energon crystal. He was instead looking at Jack. The slim mech smiled softly as his finger came to the bottom of the crystal. He then looked up at Dreadwing, smile becoming bright and optics brightening again.

"Well, we better hurry! We only have so long until the others start to worry, and I want to spend lots of time in the Qilian cave!"

Dreadwing chuckled, standing and offering a hand to help Jack. Once they were both on their feet, they began to continue their trek to the cave again.

It wasn't far from the grave marker. So it seemed like it took only a handfull of minutes to get there.

Dreadwing moved aside the boulder, sliding in before helping Jack in as well.

Jack went to the center of the cave, staring up at the crystals above, smiling softly.

"I'll never get over how beautiful this place is..." The teen mech murmured.

Dreadwing hummed in agreement...but he wasn't staring at the Qilian crystals.

Jack smiled, optics shutting for a moment as he basked in the healing glow of the Qilian, but then looked over at Dreadwing. His brow furrowed in concern.

"Dreadwing? Something wrong?...You're staring, you know that, right?"

The former 'cons faceplates heated but he shook his head.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Yeah, right." Jack huffed out as he crossed his arms. He then strode over to the older mech.

"You're a terrible liar. C'mon, you _know_ you can tell me anything." Jack coaxed, head tilting slightly as he looked up into Dreadwings optics.

"I...I don't know how to put it into words."

Jack smiled comfortingly.

"Is there a way to show me?"

Dreadwings faceplates heated even more as he stared down at the innocent little mech.

Red optics flicked down for a moment to look at the slim mech's lip components, before returning to the others optics. Finally, Dreadwing sighed, giving in.

Gently gripping Jack's shoulder, the older Cybertronian bent down, pressing his lip components to the others.

Jack jumped slightly in surprise, brows raised and optics wide.

But...It _did_ feel nice...

The slim mech smiled into the kiss, returning it with equal affection.

Dreadwings free hand lifted to gently cradle the side of the little mechs face, thumb stroking over the warm metal.

After a moment, the two broke apart. They stared at eachother in silence for a long few moments.

Jack grinned.

"It took you long enough, you big lugnut."

Dreadwing stared at Jack in surprise for a klick, then smiled as well and chuckled.

"Well, it isn't exactly easy to admit your feelings to one of the most beautiful mechs ever seen."

Jack's faceplates heated, but he still smiled brightly.

So maybe it wasn't _so _bad to be stuck as a Cybertronian.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that the last chapter is so short! But whew! I'm glad to have finally finished! Sorry I took so long, M.B.B, but your idea wasn't the kind of thing that could be put in a one-shot, sorry again!<strong>

**Anyway, I wanted to let people know that they can work off of this story! YAY! So, if you like the Frostwing (JackXDreadwing) pairing, go ahead and have a blast! Do a one-shot! Heck, do a two-shot maybe! Just go ahead and have fun with it! Just make sure people know that the pairing called Frostwing came from this story, y'know, just mention the name of the story in a note or whatever!**

**I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and faved/followed this story! I mean, over 200 reviews? Primus, people! I feel so loved ^.^**

**Well, on to writing chaps for my other stories! Byebye!**


End file.
